Down a Different Path
by TrueLightningBlade
Summary: Instead of growing up wishing to be Hokage, Naruto grows up alone and learns the hard way that life is not perfect. No slash, no pairing yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto in any way or form.

Chapter 1- Only a Shell Remains

Song- Bring Me to Life

A great demon attacked the Leaf Village, killing many, and taking their hero, the Fourth Hokage. A hero's wish for his son to be left in peace never was put into force. Thus the boy was left to fend for himself.

Upon defeating the Fox, the people that were expected to watch the boy dwindled,.

Jariya

Tsunade

Kakashi

Sarutobi

Each expected the other to do their duty, but their lack of care would bring upon them doom.

This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki.

**(Nearly Six Years Later) Somewhere in the Leaf Village**

Rapid footsteps we heard echoing throughout the village of Kohona. Civilians closed down heir shops, locked their doors, blinded their windows and blissfully ignored what was about to happen in their very own village. Ignored the barbaric acts that would occur, as they did in the past.

From an alley way appeared a small boy, no older than five years old, breathing heavily, sweating profusely, eyes wide with a fear that no child should ever experience.

This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the Nine Tailed beast that took away the village's hero, the Fourth Hokage. For this the people saw no other choice but to hold him accountable for their loss. And so this is how the story of young boy aspiring to be Hokage can change so very easily.

Turning behind him the young boy saw the fire from the torches of his chasers. Pushing his body to continue he resumed running trying to find place that could be safe from them, something that he tried to do nearly everyday but when people thought of you as a demon it was quite difficult; a lesson that young Uzumaki quickly learned.

He was running so blindly that he didn't even see a person right ahead of him. Running into the person had knocked him onto his back.

Straightening out and clampering to his feet he stammered out an apology, "Sorry for running into you," looking at the person he gulped; the man stood at 6 feet tall towering over him, "Gomen."

Smirking evilly the man started to reach his hand out the boy, "Don't worry I'm sure that we can work something out." His other hand came from behind his back revealing a knife.

Eyes wide with fear Naruto ducked under the man's hand and ran between his legs to escape. "Get back here demon. Everyone he's this way, come on."

With that thought in mind Naruto tried even harder to avoid the crowd following him but when his path lead to a dead end he stared dismally at the stone wall before him. Looking back to see if he could escape his heart dropped when he saw that the crowd was at the entrance.

"Looks like you're trapped demon," backing into the wall Naruto closed his eyes shut as he waited or the inevitable to happen, "Oh no you don't demon, you're going to feel everything that we do to you, you will never forget this night, just as we never forgot when you attacked us."

A cheer broke through the crowd as person after person took their turn, kicking, beating, burning, stabbing the boy. Each one with no sense of mercy; no sense of remorse.

The pain came, pain so unbearable he screamed to the high heavens for help, he screamed for anyone to come help, he prayed for a hero to emerge from the dark and save him just as the stories he read; but no one came, no one tried to stop it, all over the village his screams were heard but no one came.

A little boy's hope was crushed that night, his innocence robbed (NOT HIS VIRGINITY), what could have been a boy that would rise into a hero would never become, now only a shell of this self remained.

**In the resident Hospital Emergency Care Unit**

"Naruto are you feeling okay?" The young boy just continued to stare straight ahead, "Please Naruto you have to answer me."

Moving his head slightly to the side he answered in a small voice, "I'm fine"

Taking another look at the boy the Hokage rose from his seat, "I must talk to your doctors and nurses so please excuse me for a moment." Exiting through the door the old aging man took several deep breaths.

"What happened to him? What is the damage?" Looking at the nurse and doctor in his company he braced himself for the results.

Taking a few moments the doctor give the list of injuries, "He suffered from a broken leg, both broken ankles, 6 broken ribs, internal bleeding, a nearly shattered pelvis, each finger was broken along with his wrists and both arms, his shoulder was dislocated, broken nose, jawbone, and a severe cession. His eyes were swollen shut and his ear nearly cut off. There were third and second degree burns all over his body. It s beyond a miracle that he managed to survive Hokage-sama"

Taking another breath he asked, "Is that everything doctor?" He started to move as he thought nothing else can be worst than that, how wrong he was.

"Um no sir. There is still one more thing that you should know," Tuning to the doctor he nodded for him to continue, "His vitals and brain wave activities show something else. He was awake and aware of all of these things happening to his."

The Hokage stood in shock as his hat dropped to the ground. For a child to experience that while being aware of it all was most disturbing. 'Minato you must be rolling around in your grave at such treachery'

"Thank you Shiro, you have done a great job helping him."

"It is my duty sir." Bowing slightly he added, "I have other patients that I must get to, by your leave sir"

"Oh yes of course you are dismissed."

Going back into the room accompanied with the nurse he looked at Naruto. His heart sank as he realized that he had failed him, he failed his parents.

"Well Naruto the doctors say that you can leave within a few days o that will be good." Not getting any reaction from the boy he continued on, "When you get out I will even treat you to some lunch how about ramen?" The boy always got excited about the delicious noodles but it sparked no reaction at the present.

"Why did they do this to me? Why is it always me?" Without turning around the boy seemed to plead for answers.

"Naruto I want you to know that I am so sorry for what happened to you" Still no reply he gave a weary sigh, "I must return to my office but I will check on you later okay."

Taking one last look at Naruto he bid his goodbye.

Now only the nurse and Naruto remained.

"You know Naruto it is amazing that you can heal so fast I can only heal little wounds fast. Would you like for me to show you?"

Looking at the man, he figured that anyone who can heal cant hurt him, he nodded his head nervously, "Yes please sir".

Focusing his chakra on the boy's cut hand he healed it.

Sparking a small smile from the boy "Cool."

"Yes it is very cool Naruto would you like to learn some of it?" Looking at the nurse who had taken care of him he nodded his head. He would trust this man for he did help save his life.

"Good. By the way my name is Kabuto, Naruto-kun. Pleasure to meet you."

**Hokage's Tower, Hokage's Office**

"Why was the boy wandering on the streets so late at night Hokage-sama? You should know how dangerous it is for the boy." The Hokage took deep breathes as it was taking everything in him not to pull his own hair out.

"The place in which he was staying at kicked him out so he had no choice."

"Well then why would you place him with those people?"

"I thought they could be trusted."

"Well then we both know what to think of your judgment."

Glaring at the man before him he posed the question that had been at the back of his mind every since he entered the room, "What is your concern with the boy, Danzno?"

Looking slightly afar, "He is the jailor to the most powerful being on the earth, it is imperative that he be kept alive for al of our sakes." Turning to the most powerful man in the village he continued, "But apparently not everyone thinks that way."

"Are you implying that I do not care for the boy? I remind you to mind your tongue." Leaking some of his killing intent at the crippled man for suggesting such a thing.

"Of course not Hokage-sama, I was only saying that there are other people that do not share out concern for the boy."

Leaning back in his chair the Hokage took a deep puff from his pipe, "There is nothing that we can do about the people's opinion of him, what is done is done, we must only hope that the best outcome results from the situation."

"You would sit by and watch as a child is abused, the child of the greatest Hokage this village has ever seen?" Snapping his eyes to Danzno he was surprised "You know of his heritage? How?"

"It is easy by taking just one look at him. Don't take me as a fool."

Looking out the window he resumed his previous thoughts, "There is still nothing that I can do about that"

"How the power of the Hokage has fallen, I will take my leave now Hokage."

Without looking to see the glare that the Hokage was throwing at his back he tuned to the door."

Exiting the office Danzno tried to collect his thoughts to form a plan to use these new turn of events in his favor.

'The boy would be a force to be reckoned with when he got older, his parents being very proof of that as well as what is sealed into him will be factored in. If he could only train the boy, it would have perfect results. But…

That damn Hokage won't allow anyone to train him. But perhaps I can use this in my favor.

The boy is obviously hurt by the Hokage's lack to do anything; if one more thing were to push him over the edge he would be much more willing to be rebellious. But what could set the trigger…'

His one eye widen as he thought of it, the boy's heritage. 'If the boy knew that the Hokage willingly withheld that information from him he would be furious.

Still was it a risk that was worth taking, the boy was still young and impressionable, that could work in my favor though.'

It was decided, 'I will try to recruit the boy. Perhaps not for Ne right off the bat, bt later when he has grown to trust me more.'

Smirking he gave himself a small pat on the back for the ingenious plan. With all his thoughts focused on the plan he barely realized that he was already home 'Well Sarutobi your care for the boy will give me the opportunity to train him for Leaf's will. I must thank you some time.'

**Hospital, Naruto's Room**

"Well Naruto-kun I would not have expected you to be able to do the justsu on your first try it is extremely difficult and requires years of studying in order for it to be used correctly" Smiling he gave Naruto a warm look while he continued to file some paper work.

After giving the justsu one last try he turned to Kabuto, "What is the use of being able to use this, you said that I have a very good healing system so it wouldn't really benefit me all that much"

Giving the boy a look of surprise, 'To think that a young boy his age is able to have this level of deduction and awareness, incredible.' "Well you can use medical justsu for ore than just healing"

Seeing his confused look Kabuto reached into his bag and retrieved a book on the basics of fighting with medical justsu something that he himself excelled at. Handing it to Naruto he said, "Read this, it might help you while I finish this paper work."

Truth be told he was already finished with it, he was just giving the boy time to read the book, and to give him a chance to work with this finding.

'The boy is hated by the village, has potential to become a great shinobi, and from what I can tell has a thirst of knowledge.

Should I try and give him to my master Orocumaru?

Should I teach him and have him indebted to me?

Choices. Choices.

Or…'

Smirking to himself ' I could just teach the boy and leave it at that. Kami knows that spies only turn to betray their masters if I am any proof of that. Bt if I teach the boy he will naturally feel indebted to me and that would just be icing on the cake'

Glancing again at the boy he outweighed the situations, ' The Hokage cant get mad for him learning some medical justsu, however teaching', looking at the boy struggle to understand the words was pitiful, ' still it will be more than worth it.'

"You know Naruto I would be more than willing to teach you some of the things that I know" Snapping his had up from the book he looked into Kabuto's eyes "Really? But why?

"Well Naruto it is very lonely here in the hospital with nothing to do and most people don't even appreciate the fine work that medical justsus do so it would be a pleasure to pass on some of my knowledge to you"

Staring intently at him for a few moments he cracked a small smile, "When can we start?"

Smiling he re-adjusted his glasses 'Perfect, like taking candy from a baby. I hope for your sake Naruto that you are willing to work hard for this'.

"Well then lets just go over some basics like the smallest thing; a cell. What many people don't know is that".

**Back at the Hokage Tower**

Taking a deep sigh Sarutobi thought about what Naruto parents would think of him if the saw him now. Was he making the right moves, was he too stict with the boy?

'For one thing I know that they will not be pleased with me for some of the thing that have happened to him

But it isn't you fault the council goes against your every move to try and help the boy.

But I know that I could try harder.'

His argument drifted to his thoughts about Jariya. 'Last I heard from him he was taking the news of his students death hard, he hasn't been in the village since Minato's funeral, he was barely able to look at the boy that he was named godfather to.'

But who could really blame him, Minato was like a son to him, he taught him everything that he knew and then all of a sudden when a raging demon attacks you lose the closest person to you since 'Probably since Tsunade'.

Both his students seem to have grown rebellious and stopped returning his pleas for them to come home. Walking over to the picture of Minato h truly considered telling Naruto all about his heritage, about how much his parents would have loved him, but that would involve telling him that there was a person meant to take care of him who never did; it would simply crush the boy.

Taking his eyes off the picture he decided to leave things as they were. Naruto simply could not know the truth of his lineage. The cons outweigh the pros, he couldn't take time to make sure that 1 child was protected more than all others, his duty as Hokage forbade him.

Signaling the ANBU he inquired, "What do you have to report?"

"Sir we were not able to make any arrests, there were no witnesses and no one is coming forward. Sorry Hokage-sama"

THUD. His fist indented into his desk, "Kakashi how are we suppose to take care of him, how are we suppose to allow him to continue to trust us if this is the way we handle the crimes done to him."

Bowing his head the ninja with a dog mask on could do nothing, could respond with nothing.

"Are there any people that would be willing to watch over him? This madness simply cannot continue."

"No Kakashi there is no one willing to step forward. You are dismissed"

Leaving the room Kakashi felt for the kid he really did but there was nothing that he could do for him as he was in ANBU. Besides he didn't feel as though he owed the kid anything. He needed to focus his time on protecting the villages that his sensei loved so much as well as Obito's legacy.

There was simply nothing he could do. He would soon regret his lack of action as it would play a part in the ominous future.

**Hospital, Naruto's Room **

Walking toward Naruto's room Danzo thought about how the boy might take the news that he would be hearing. It would forever change the boy's world, his point of view on this pathetic village, and most importantly lead him down a path that Sarutobi would surely not like.

Pausing at the door he allowed the young nurse to exit, Kabuto if he wasn't mistaken.

"Ah, Danzo-san it is a pleasure to meet you" Kabuto gave a formal bow before departing down the hallway. Preparing himself for what he would be doing to this boy.

Walking into the room he noticed Naruto reading a book on medical 101. 'Hm the boy is already showing a thirst for power, excellent'

Naruto looked up from his book upon noticing someone else was in the room with him.

"Hello," closing the book and putting it away Naruto studied the man closer. He had his arm in a bandage and his 1 eye seemed to have been damaged if the bands around it were any indication, "What do you want?" Spoken with some boldness as he knew that in a hospital even the uncaring doctors wouldn't allow for there to be any fights within their walls.

"My name is Danzno, Naruto. I am one of the advisors to the Hokage." Sitting down in the chair that was across from the small boy. "I wanted to talk to you about something that might interest you greatly."

Giving the man no small amount of suspicions he voiced his thoughts, "What is it that you think that I would like and why would you offer anything to me?" Sitting up he stared intently at the man waiting fo ran answer.

"Well I don't know if you know this about me, but I used to be a ninja before I was handicapped," Turning to look at the boy he got no looks of pity 'Good', "But still even to this day I still try and pass on my knowledge of the shinobi skills down to others so that they might know how to…. _Properly_ protect this village. Are you following me so far Naruto?"

Nodding his head Naruto raised another question, "But why would you want to train me, I am not from a clan of ninja so I might not be able to learn the things that you would be teaching me."

Smirking ever so slightly, 'Gotcha'.

"Well you see Naruto I know that you would prove to be an excellent student as well as an excellent shinobi due to who your parents were."

With that sentence Naruto snapped his eyes onto the man and gave a surprised look, "You knew my parents?"

"Yes of course Naruto, they were not my best of friends but they were excellent ninja in every aspect of the word."

Hesitantly Naruto asked, "Can you maybe tell me about them?" The look in his eyes were pleading.

Sifting his gaze out the window the recalled all thoughts of the boy's mother as that would e best to explain first. "You're mother was one of the most beautiful women to grace this planet. She was born a fighter and she died one. She was from the Uzumaki Clan in Whirlpool but after it was destroyed she came to Leaf. She fell in love with your father and they planned to marry." Looking back at Naruto he continued taking in the boy's unshed tears, "She was most excellent with a sword, her taijustsu was excellent and when she was angry even the best of ninja were wary to fight her.

"She had long red hair and the most caring personality that I have ever seen."

Taking a moment for Naruto to take it all in he observed the boy. His eyes were filled with unshed tears, a remarkable feat considering what he was just told.

"What about my father, you knew him to as well right?"

Taking a deep breath he continued, "Your father, Naruto, was the most powerful person I have ever known. He could do the most amazing things with the most basic justsu, and had a great mind. Hi leadership skills were second to none. He was undefeated on the battle field. He loved both you and your mother very much."

"What were their names?"

"Your mother was Kunshia Uzumaki. And your father, was Minato Kamikaze, the Fourth Hokage."

Steeling himself for the boy's reactions, "My father was the Fourth? B-b-but how? How is that even possible?"

"It does make sense Naruto. Your mother died while giving birth to you, and on the same night your father died protecting you and the village. They died doing the thing the loved, protecting others."

"But if what you are saying is true, then why did no one ever tell me? The son of a Hokage would have known who his parents were."

"While that is true Naruto, the Third believed that you would be best protected if you did not know. Your father had many enemies that would have come for you."

The boy was obviously not going to take that sitting down, "But why wouldn't my life have been better, wouldn't people respect me, wouldn't I have someone who loved me?" The last part was said in tiny whisper.

"Naruto you say this but you know that those emotions would be false. They wouldn't love you for you, but for your father, not respect you but only your blood."

A look of fury came upon Naruto, "Hokage-sama, he would have to have known about this why wouldn't he tell me?"

"He thought that I would be better. Naruto I do not claim to know you or what you are thinking but I will tell you this; If you were to grow strong they would have no choice but to acknowledge who you are and the power that you hold, I can help you become stronger."

Looking at Danzno he contemplated. 'if what he is saying is right then it would be in my benefit to train hard to be the best'

Stopping Naruto from answer Danzno spoke, "Don't give me a reply now, just think on it. I will be back later."

Getting up he went to leave the room but three words made him pause, "Thank you Danzno."

With a smirk he left the room, 'Game, set, match you lose Sarutobi'

**Same Setting**

Naruto sat in his bed staring at his hands, he the boy who was alyways beaten and spat upon was the son of a Hokage.

He may not have been the smartest person, nor the genius that others were but even he knew that there was something else that neither the Hokage or this new man Danzno were telling him. There was always a dark side to people no matter how sweet they might appear.

He had thought the old man was an exception to this rule but he was obviously fooled.

A mistake that he would never make again.

With that in mind he thought about this new character, Danzno. The man was offering to teach him his own techniques; there must be a price that he wanted Naruto to pay. Nothing in life came for free.

But the chance to train and become stronger, to become what his parents would want of him; to become a shinobi.

He truly did not want to accept Danzno's offer for training knowing that there would be some type of consequence but… 'He's giving me a chance of a life time, I cant refuse it.'

Naruto remembered a book that the Hokage gave him. It was back when Naruto didn't know about morals and that there was always something that you can get out of every story.

'I just hope that what I will be getting out of this will out weigh the negatives. Sorry old man, but he gave me something that I always wanted to know. And to now that you wouldn't tell me, it hurts more than anything else in the world. I trusted you and now I find that you've betrayed me in a way that I never thought was possible.

And for this I will never be able to fully trust you, and I will never forgive you.'

For the second time that night a boy's innocence was taken and hi faith destroyed.

**Later on that night**

Naruto was reading the book that Kabuto gave him. So far it was very complicated to understand.

He might be a little advanced for his age but that didn't mean that he knew what a septum meant. But really, What the fuck was a septum???

Holding his head he decided that he had enough for today. 'Kauto won't be disappointed I at least got through the first chapter. What really scares me is that this is the intro to biology. Not even the complex stuff.'

Pushing the book off the bed he turned over in the bed and tried to get some sleep, it ad been a very long day.

He was drifting off.

"_Naruto, we are so proud of you"_

_Looking around Naruto tried to figure out where the voice was coming from, "Who is there?"_

"_Just know my son that we will always be proud of you. We love you so much."_

"_Mom? Dad?"_

Snapping up from his bed Naruto wondered, 'What the hell is going on?'

**A/N**

New story please review. Major changes as you can see. Will try to update in a few days.

There might be some errors in the story if there is anyone that can help me with that I would greatly appreciate it.

Coming up: Talks with Sarutobi, and the beginnings of change.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto in any which way.

Chapter 2- I am sorry for Everything, I cannot express my sorrow, Sarutobi

Song- Leave out all the rest

**Hospital, Nurses' Room**

Walking over to his desk Kabuto started to think about the possibilities to having the container of the Nine Tailed Fox in his debt. But first things first, what to teach him?

Sure first he would have to go on and on about how the body works and how we were born. Wait

'Did anyone ever tell this kid about sex?' Thinking to himself he gave an evil smirk, 'Well then I will have to add that on a list of things to get to, I always did want to ruin a child's mindset and way of thinking. Maybe even introduce him to the Icha Icha series.'

Taking his own personal book out of his desk he thought of the possibilities, 'But all of that won't come until later on when he actually knows what is going on. Oh well ill save my fun for later.'

But still this was a serious issue. To be teaching the boy, it in itself could have horrible results. If the Hokage did not approve, if Orochimaru found out, or perhaps worst, if Sasori-sama found out. Shuddering all three of the men were powerful beyond all doubt but to have their fists come down upon him was not something that he wished to experience.

'The Hokage will be the easiest to subdue, I can just tell him that I was teaching the curios boy about how to heal himself and other better. The old fool will believe that, after all Naruto will take after his parents with a hero complex.'

Orochimaru on the other hand. How could he explain that to a man to takes pride in destroying little boy's lives? That was one distributed man but in any account he was sure that he would find a way.

All of these things pushed to the back of his mind he thought about the man he saw visting Naruto, Danzo. 'Truly a surprise.'

One could only imagine what the retired ninja would want with Naruto. Perhaps he wanted to recruit him into Ne.

In any case this would just make training Naruto so much better. He would be able to keep a close eye on the boy, track his advancement, even find out what both old cougars want from him. And when the time came, he would gladly take back what was owed to him.

'Well well Naruto you are quite interesting aren't you. Already you have given me so much to think about and do.

'I get the feeling that Konoha will never be the same once you show them what you are truly capable.

'I'll just sit back and enjoy the show. After all what sort of villain would I be if I just did things for fun.'

Yawning slightly he took out his treasured book and picked up where he had left off.

"Ohh Kikiko-chan you are one naughty girl." A perverted giggle escaped him.

**Unknown Location**

"Kento I have a task for you," Danzo signaled over one of his premier agents, a little on the down turn but he would be excellent for training Naruto, "I need to know if you would be suited to train a," taking a minute to think how to put his situation with Naruto, "a student that could prove fruitful to our organization."

Eyebrows shooting to his hairline he inquired with an obvious curiosity, "You have your eyes set on a student? He must b quite special for you to have taken such an interest into him."

"He is indeed very special. He is of course young, very promising, and most of all he will be a most skilled shinobi if trained right away."

'Kento' tried to keep from shooting a surprised look to his Master as this was the most that he had ever heard the retired ninja speak praise about someone, especially someone who had yet to show his worth.

"May I know the name of this future student, Danzo-sama?" He bowed his head in respect.

Turning to face his loyal ninja he spoke the name, "The boy is Naruto Uzumaki."

The ninja's look of surprise did not faze Danzo in the slightest. "But the boy has close ties to the Hokage, it would be very difficult for our _organization _to stay secret."

"I see why you would be concerned, but there is no need or doubt. I have secured that he will be interested in my offer," Turning he saw Kento waiting patiently, "I have told him of his heritage, the both of them."

"But how would that help the situation?, Unless"

"Ah have you figured it out?"

Looking at the floor Kento tried to put it all together, "If he were to find out about his parents, e would know that everyone he has met has been telling him lies. He would feel betrayed, so much so that."

"That he would be more inclined to join our cause and not tell that damn fool. It is perfect hahaha." Danzo finished off accompanied with a slightly manic laugh.

Seeing the look of sight concern from his agent he stopped, "Well there you have it. Any questions? Any reason why we shouldn't train him?"

The agent took a few moments to think about what his master was considering, 'To bring Naruto into the folds of what was going on without the approval of the Hokage, however small he would be let in, could prove disastrous.

'But the benefits, there are so many. The chance to teach someone, the son of a Hokage. Add that healing factor of his in and the boy could damn well become one of the best shinobi this village has seen since the Fourth'

That settled it.

"Yes Danzo-sama I will train him."

"Excellent, we will start within a week's time alright?"

"Yes sir," rising from his knees he brought up one thing that occurred to him, "Sir, what exactly will I be teaching him?"

Without looking back Danzo answered, "I expect you to teach him how to survive.

You will teach him everything you know."

**Hokage's Tower**

"Hokage-sama there is someone who would like to speak to you."

"Who is it Kimiko? I am very busy at the moment." "It is Naruto Uzumaki sir, he says that he wants to ask you something."

"Send he right in", 'I wonder what Naruto-kun could want, probably to get some ramen.' Chuckling to himself he put the papers aside.

The door opened up revealing Naruto, looking much better then he did a few days ago.

"Hey what's up old man?" Flopping down in the chair directly across from the most powerful ninja in the village he gave a wide eyed starry grin.

Taking his pipe out f his pocket the aging man hummed softly, "I'm very well. It should be I that is asking you that, you were just in the hospital a few days ago are you alright my boy?"

Giving a big smile he waved off the concern, "I'm okay nothing can keep me down." He smile faded off a bit when he thought about how to phrase his question that he anted to ask.

"Are you sure, you look a little down. Anything on your mind?"

Looking downcast Naruto tried to form the right words, "Oji-san why am I always alone? Why don't I have any parents like the rest of the kids? Why does everyone seem to hate me? What did I do?" Finishing his little rant he had some tears in his eyes. 'Perfect.'

The Hokage took a deep sigh, he knew that this day would come eventually, he just hoped that he would be able to put it off for as long as possible.

"Not everyone hates you. I don't hate you, Kimiko doesn't hate you, and your doctors don't hate you. We all would never do anything to hurt you my boy."

"But what about everyone else? They al hate me. They put me into the hospital." Naruto exclaimed, he wasn't going to let the Hokage slip his way out of this one.

Frowning a bit at Naruto's persistence, he felt as though this was going down the wrong path, going into un-chartered territories.

"Not everyone is kind Naruto, some people just have a hateful disposition toward people that they are unfamiliar with. You have done nothing wrong."

"If I've done nothing wrong then was it my parents, were they traitors or something?"

'How far from the truth you are, your parents were heroes" Sarutobi thought but he knew that he couldn't say that out loud. "Of course not, it is he people's fault that the act this way."

Looking up with wide eyes Naruto caught him in a trap, "You knew my parents oji-san?"

Wincing at the slip up he made he tried to fix it, "Now now Naruto I never said that."

"But you know that they aren't traitors?" Naruto kept on pushing until he could get some answers.

"I did know who they were, but I am afraid that I cant tell you."He revealed information that he truly did not want to tell, but he had no choice. He would not however reveal who they were, that could have catastrophic results.

Jumping up room his seat Naruto demanded, "Who are? Why haven't you told me about them before? I want to know."

"Well I am sorry I cannot tell you any more information, it is too sensitive."

Naruto argued back, "But why were they important or something," then a question rose which just now occurred to them, "Were they part of a clan? Is that why?"

Cursing him once more for the insight that the boy was showing he tried to regain his cool, "IT does not matter if they were part of a clan, all your family is gone Naruto I am sorry." He thought that would end the conversation, little did he know.

"Well then why wont you tell me, don't you realize how much it would mean to me to know who my parents are. Why don't you care?!"

Slamming his fist down the Hokage shook the room, "Enough of this Naruto! I realize how much you want to know who your parents are but I just cant tell you at this present moment. Now run along I am sure that Kimiko will be more than willing to take you out to eat some lunch. You can even have some ramen."

Shock was evident in Naruto's eyes, 'How dare he think that he can just brush me off like this. Was I really fooled to not see how wrong he rally is?'

"No." He stood defiantly, "I wont leave until you tell me any thing about them, about my family."

The aging ninja rubbed his temple as he tried to calm the anger that was rising, "Fine! You wish to know a little bit about your background, sit down."

Content that he was going to get answers he sat on the edge of his seat, "Your mother belonged to the Uzumaki clan, they lived in Whirlpool until it was destroyed and then she moved here."

"Wait so if I have no family, that means that I am the last of my clan, shouldn't I learn some of their techniques?"

"I am sorry but you are too young to learn or even attempt that. When you are older I will perhaps indulge you into some more, but for now that is enough. You may leave." His voice left little room for argument.

Naruto rose from his seat and stalked to the door, unsatisfied with the answers that he got, he felt even more betrayed that the most trusted person in his life would lie so blatantly to his face.

As he reached the door he heard the old man's voice, "I am truly sorry that I cannot tell you more about them. In the future you will know my reasons."

Leaving with one last thought, 'I am sorry too old man.'

**Naruto's Apartment **

A glass smashed into the wall, 'I can't believe that he really thinks that he is in no wrong.'

Throwing another plate at the wall he slumped to the ground, tired from the whole ordeals that he had to suffer from earlier today.

His small body shook as he curled into a ball and started to cry. He sobbed until he couldn't take it any more. He felt hurt, betrayed, lost.

The old man was the only person that had ever trusted. The one constant in his life besides the beating that he received. How was he supposed to move on from it.

He cried, and he cried, and he cried. He felt the pit in his stomach become so big, it was overwhelming him.

He drifted off slightly, lost in his own thoughts.

"_Naruto, be strong for me sweetie I know that you can get through this, you are strong."_

_Looking around Naruto tried to see where the voice was coming from, "Who's there? What do you want?"_

_Two figures appeared, one a tall, handsome blond man with a sad smile on his face. The other a woman with the most brilliant red hair that he had ever seen, she was sobbing slightly and was looking at him with a proud look in her eyes. _

_As Naruto looked closer at the man he thought that he was looking in the mirror. It struck him, "Dad? Mom?"_

_He was hoping that it was true while at the same time hoping it wasn't. _

"_It is us my son. You have grown so much from when you were in my arms; from the first time I held you." _

_Naruto didn't even care that the tears were steadily rolling down his cheeks. Running up to them he hugged both of them as hard as he could. _

_The three of them stayed like this for a while, just embracing each other. Until Naruto looked up at them, "How is this even possible, I was told that you were both dead." _

_Even though he said it he wished that what he had been told was a lie. _

_Looking at each other they wondered how they could put it. "We aren't alive son. But we are not fully dead. We are caught in between the worlds. Can you understand that?"_

_Nodding he rbbed his face against his mother's dress, "I love my son with all of my heart, I hope you realize that I did not willingly leave you, I had a debt to my village."_

"_No I understand Father." He began to lose his grip on his parents as they began to fade away. "No where are you going?" _

"_We must go now, we will be back. I know you have no reason to, but trust in Danzo, his offer will make you strong, but heed his intentions, they might turn to be ill."_

"_But no I don't want you to go." He chased after them but to no avail, they were gone. _

As if cold water was thrown on him he jumped up, heart beat racing as he tried to figure out where he was exactly. Looking around he saw that he was still in his living room on the floor, but as he looked out the window he saw that it was dark. Hours must have past by.

Getting up to get a drink of water something caught his eye. Walking over to the door he saw a scroll. He cautiously picked it up before un-veiling it. It said only words

_**Come to the Northern Park at 2 am for further instructions on you training. – Danzo **_

Looking over at his clock on the wall he saw that it was nearing 1:30, that didn't give him much time.

**Hidden Location, Underground**

'Hmm I wonder what I should start off teaching the brat?

Some fire techniques, most defiantly some wind and lightning. Some nice taijustsu. Maybe perhaps something more.' Looking over to the sword hanging on the wall the recalled what his master had told him,

' "_I expect you to teach him how to survive. You will teach him everything you know." ' _

Danzo obviously believed that this boy would be of some great use to him if he wanted the boy to learn some kenjustsu. Especially his own style.

Thinking back he recalled how long it had been since he had even lifted the sword up. 'Must have nearly five years ago. Ever since that mission.'

He stopped his train of thought, I wouldn't do well for him to start reminiscing on the past.

He gathered up al of his supplies before he started to go to Naruto's apartment. As he got closer and closer to the address that he got from Danzo he started to notice that his wasn't the safest neighborhood.

'What is the Hokage thinking putting a child in this type of neighborhood. The old man must be more senile than I thought.'

As the leaped down onto the balcony he peered into the window and saw the boy on the ground crying in a ball. Frowning he started to go into the apartment before he thought better of it. Putting the note inside the door he took one last look at the boy before leaping down into the street.

Walking back to where the training would take place he was stopped by a man, "You about to get some revenge on the demon. I might join you."

Looking at the man with undisguised disgust, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that demon took everything from me, I want some revenge. Are you in?"

Seeing that the man was serious he gave the man no look of pity, "You deserve what is going to happen to you."

Confused the man asked, "What do you mean? What's gonna happen to me?"

He didn't even see the kunai coming closer to him, striking him in the head, killing him.

"No one threatens my student."

He continued on to the park where he told the boy to meet him at. He sat waiting in a tree, hidden from the view of everyone else.

'From what I can tell from is parents the boy might be skilled in wind techniques, tactics will come from his father naturally. And maybe if I am lucky the boy will have inherited his mother's skill in the use of the sword.'

Looking at the entrance of the park he noticed a small figure come from the shadows.

'Ah my student has come. Lets begin.'

**Hokage's Tower, Hokage's Office **

"I will need you to watch over Naruto for me, he can get into quite a lot of trouble," He stated while puffing from his famous pipe, "You are the only one with the skills able to not only keep tack of where is he in the village, but also you are more than skilled enough to handle any problems, should they arise."

Before the Hokage was a ninja. She wasn't that subtle with her dressing. Wearing an open trench coat, underneath it a mesh shirt, and short skirt. She was chewing a stick that had previously help dango. She listened to the Hokage taking, bored at such an action-less mission, but nevertheless these were her orders.

"Hai Hokage-sama. Is there anything special that I should know about this child? Any warnings like will he start crying on me." Snickering at the thought he could just imagine some baby crying when they saw her.

'Ungrateful brats.'

She however missed the flash of anger in her superiors' eyes. "This is not a game to be played Anko. His life was left up to me and he is in dangers within his own village."

Raising her eyebrow at the reaction from the Hokage, 'Wow the kid must be pretty good for him to react like this. Wonder who he is.'

She voiced her question to the Hokage in hoes to get some answers, she wasn't disappointed.

"The child is Naruto Uzumaki. Here is the file that I have kept on the young boy." He handed a thick folder to the female shinobi, "It has his medical records, criminal logs, current address, as well as some other things."

As she took a quick look at it she noticed that it was mostly medical records. Why in the world was a boy his age in the hospital so much?

"Hai Hokage-sama I will get on it right away." Nodding at her he dismissed her and got back to some of the paper work that he had.

Leaving the room she tucked the folder under her arm and decided to get some answers from the boy himself.

The latest medical log showed that he had obtained some serious injuries. At least the boy should be at his house so it wont be hard to track him down.

Shouldn't it?

**North Park**

Naruto looked at the man before him. He stood a little under six feet tall, had huge bulking muscles, was covered head to toe in black amour, not the heavy type, but amour nevertheless, and had a mask on.

The mask itself was like none he had ever seen before. There was not an animal on the front of it, but it was decorated with a design a red and black swirls. It actually was kinda dizzy to look at it straight on.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The man obviously knew who he was, everyone in the village knew his face.

"Yes, that's me. Are you sent here by Danzo?" The man looked at him for a moment before nodding. When he reached back in his back pocket he saw the boy stiffen slightly. Taking out a scroll he handed it to the boy.

"You will read this scroll within two days and when you are finished, you will report back to me."He looked at the boy with careful eye.

As the boy unveiled the scroll he looked at the title, _The Basics of Chakra, _he smirked slightly. He rolled it back up before handing it back to the man, "I have already read this scroll. It was the very first book in the library."

Snorting at the child he took the scroll, "Are you sure about that kid?" Seeing his nod he continued, "Alright well then I suppose that you can tell me about how to activate chakra?"

Naruto scrunched his face as he tried to remember what the scroll had said. "I think that you have to," Biting on his lip he hesitated, not wanting to get the first answer wrong, "You have to meditate, so that you can, you know like, start to feel it."

Looking at the man he expected to get scolded for coming up with such a stupid answer , instead he saw the man take off his mask.

"Nice answer kid. Now hold onto me, we're going on a little trip." He grabbed the boy by the waist before disappearing into the night.

********

A low rumble that could have shook the very earth itself seemed to be emitted from behind a cage. There was a giant seal on front of the gate.

Deeper in the cell were two giant eyes, red and filled with hate. But there was a smirk on his mouth.

"**The brat better be happy with this, I didn't bring Mommy and Daddy back from the dead just for him to fail." **

Looking down at the two figures below him, he released his charka and they absorbed back into his own semi-solid body.

'**Hopefully the brat will continue to believe his parents came back from the dead.' **

**A roar of laughter, with no happiness in it, shook the bars. 'Stupid human, you sealed the most cunning of foxes into your son and didn't expect there to be consequences. Foolishness' **

**A/N**

Well that as the second chapter. A special thanks to those who reviewed on my story. I will try to work on those mistakes. If any one is willing to help me with that, it would be most appreciated.

Naruto is not going to be learning any great techniques any time soon. Next chapter there might be a small time skip, no more than a few years.

Anko is introduced early, though she will not be one of the major characters until later on when Naruto becomes a genin.

I didn't mean to put the Third in such a bad light, but really the old man had it coming to him

On a side note who do you want to see paired up with him. I already have a semi-solid pairing but I want to see what other people might find interesting.

Next Chapter: Training, and perhaps some friends for young Naruto


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of its ideas.

Chapter 3- The Good Life; The Bad Life; The Real life

Song- Good Life

**6 Months Later**

Hell.

That's what the past 6 months have been for Naruto. Well maybe not exactly.

Walking down to the market he thought about his life since these new changes affected him.

After the initial introductions between him and his sensei, whose name he found out was Kento, the man immediately put Naruto to work. Learning the most basic, yet complex theories behind the jutsus that he would be learning.

He was taught every single thing about chakra, what it was, how it make it your own, how to master it.

In this amount of time he thought he would learn so many new techniques that he could use to get back at the villagers. Okay so maybe it wasn't realistic to believe that he would be taught all that but still at least to katas to an awesome new taijutsu style, Right?

Wrong.

He had learned three jutsus; BunshinnoJutsu, Kawarimi no jutsu, and HengenoJutsu.

He was in the process of learning another one, ShunshinnoJutsu.

AS for his taijutsu he hadn't even learned as katas. He had greatly improved his physical strength, speed, endurance, the whole nine yards. Kento-sensei was unrelenting in his training. He always wanted Naruto to be better, to move quicker, think faster, not react to the unexpected, but to react to the expected.

Looking at the crowd around him he did notice a greater change with them as well. They still looked at him with hate, and disgust but now there was something else in their eyes, fear.

Apparently the incident a few weeks ago got his point across to them.

_**Flashback **_

_Naruto was walking down the street. Kento-sensei had just given him a book on the great ninja in the five nations. He had yet to get to the Leaf's ninja as he had just started on Suna's. _

_He tucked the book into his back pocket as he entered a store. He needed to pick up some groceries for the week with the money the Hokage gave him. _

_Grimacing at the thought of the Hokage he still didn't forgive the old man for not telling him the truth._

_He saw out of the corner of his eye a man approaching him. The man was obviously under then influence, even though it wasn't even 3 pm. The man was heading straight to him._

_He stood a little more stiffly, even though he had been training for a little under 5 months he believed that he would be able to handle the one man. _

_AS the man neared Naruto braced himself, it was subtle but it was there the man bumped into him._

"_What the hell are you doing, you damn demon. Knocking into me like that." The man's voice started to carry. "Do you think that you can just bump into me like that? You've grown too bold."_

_Backing up into the street, not wanting to damage the store as he knew that he would be blamed. "I don't know what you are talking about, you are the one who bumped into me."_

"_Damn Demon don't lie, everyone one saw you." There was a crowd growing around them. Chants came from them, "Show the demon whose boss!", "Avenge my family" "Death to the demon"_

_Cheering came rushing to Naruto's ear as he was bombarded by it all. The man took lunging punch at him. But Naruto was too quick and was able to dodge out of the way._

"_Please sir, I am asking you once again, don't try to hurt me or else I will be forced to retaliate." Naruto gave the warning only to make sure he gave the drunken man a chance. _

"_Soo the demon is making treats? Burn in hell!" Taking another strike at the boy he didn't even notice the foot coming straight for his face._

_Taking the chance Naruto struck with a kick to the man's face, coming in closer he gave a chop to the man's throat, and finished with a punch to the man's temple. _

_The fight was over before it been started. The man was down on the ground and Naruto was still in the same position where he struck the man. _

"_The demon is striking again, get him!" The crowd began to close in on him, but were stopped. _

_Naruto was releasing a massive amount of killing intent. Okay maybe not massive, but enough to scare the civilians._

"_He attacked me first, so I defended myself. If anyone attempts to do the same I will act in a similar fashion." His eyes gave every indication that he was being serious. _

_**End of Flashback**_

That had been nearly a month ago. Since then there were no more attacks on his life, there was still biasness toward him but he solved all that by just ignoring them.

Thinking on it a lot had changed since then.

First and foremost Kento refused to allow the boy to wear rags around him. Now Naruto was donned in tight compression shorts that came down to his knees, a tight black tee, and on both arms were bandages from his fingers up to his elbows. On top of it all was a waterproof amour that was lightweight. Finishing it off were a pair of leather boots that just barely reached his shins.

He of course looked so bad ass in it, when he first caught a look of himself in the mirror he had to say he looked like a real ninja

He was forbade not to wear the outfit in public until he became a gennin.

So for now while he was in public he just wore a black tee and tan shorts.

Another change was that he now had a stalker. She was one crazy bitch. She followed him around wherever he went and unless he was well hidden he couldn't even read the books that Kento gave to him.

She never directly interfered with him so he had the suspicion that the Hokage used her to watch over him. 'A little too late for that old man.'

Naruto arrived back at his small apartment. Closing the door and going into his room he curled up and took out a book that he had taken from the library, _Elemental Jutsu. _

Pausing from the book for a moment he thought to himself, _'I should see Kabuto tomorrow.'_

**West Section of Konoha**

As he locked the door to is house Kabuto went on his way to the hospital. It certainly had been a very interesting few moths with Naruto, the boy was an absolute sponge when it came to anything that Kabuto taught him.

He could learn by instruction, by the book, hell he could even earn learn some of the concepts on his own. It was certainly not a mistake in choosing to train the boy. He turned into an excellent student. Even more so, he found out valuable information from the boy.

He of course found out that Danzo was training the boy, in what, where, who, or why he was not sure. But at least he knew that the boy was going to be well beyond those idiotic ids his own age.

Entering the hospital he immediately set to work on what he could teach the boy. 'Hmmm he has already learned most of the human body and its functions. In addition to that he also knew basic medical care. No jutsu of course, but he new how to dress, and clean a wound by himself.'

Shifting his thought over to his own workload he tried to figure out what exactly the Hokage would be doing with the boy in the future. 'The Hokage might not even worry about me teaching Naruto if he finds out about Danzo. But why doesn't the old fool train or have someone more competent than Anko-chan looking out for him.

'If he is not careful he might lose the boy to Danzo, myself, or even others that creep in the dark.'

Shivering he didn't even want to believe what Orochimaru would do if he found out bout such a gem. He might want to take Naruto for himself. That man had a creepy fixation on little boys**. **

Pushing those nightmares from his mind he went back to the paper work on his desk.

Looking he saw a very particular case. Giving himself a small smirk he knew this would be a perfect chance to test Naruto. And in some other hopes, a way for the boy to prove himself also.

**Hokage's Tower, Hokage's Office**

Sighing Sarutobi looked at the typical reports in front of him. Not much new was happening in the village. He leaned back in the chair as his thoughts drifted onto Naruto. The boy seemed to be growing even more distant from him.

Even though Anko was watching over him, there was still a disheartening that he knew less about the boy than every before.

There were changes that he was not approving of. He couldn't track the boy through his crystal boy at some times, it is as if he disappears from the village, which was impossible.

He knew that the boy was learning from a nurse at the hospital, Kabuto. The boy seemed to take to the medical aspects very well. 'Hmm we may have another Tsunade on our hands.'

He shook his head, with his heritage there was little else that he thought the boy was going to be; a first class shinobi.

The boy still had another six months before he would join the academy. Somehow he thought that the foreboding feeling in his mind was not from any type of war that Konoha might be involved in. He knew that the council would not willingly let Naruto go into the academy, there were too many who still feared him. And he could only prolong there wishes for so long.

'I fear Naruto, what I will have to do to sate them. I can only hope that you will be forgiving no matter the outcome.'

For now the Hokage would wait, try to intercept any plans to hinder Naruto. But there was only so much that one man can do, or is willing to do.

**A few days later **

Naruto was walking through the halls of the hospital, trying to find out where Kabuto could have gone. He said that he had something important for him to do.

Turning the corner he saw his four eyed friend. Smiling he walked over to Kabuto. "Yo Kabuto, how's it going here? Busy?"

Kabuto looked up to grace him with a small smile, "Ah you know, the usual. People are sick and injured, who am I to deny them my magical talents."

Rolling his eyes Naruto looked at the chart that Kabuto was examining intently. "Who's that on?"

Turning his back to Naruto he gave a little smirk, "It's a chart on a girl, about ten years old, she not willing to let any adult on the medical staff attempt to heal her. Her wounds, while minor, may escalade if not treated correctly."

Naruto frowned a little at that, "Well why don't you just order her family to allow you to heal her, her family must want her to be healed right?" He always got testy when it came to adults hurting children. Indirectly or directly.

"Well it isn't that easy. Every patient no matter how small or how old, if they do not wish to be healed by any of our staff have the right to not be touched. Sorry Naruto that's the way it is."

Turning to give Naruto a sad smile he walked away, "I didn't know you would care about someone else."

Naruto might act as though he didn't really care abot anyone since his fight with the Hokage, but he did. Just really deep down.

'If I remember, her room was on this floor 206. I can just stop by, maybe try to cheer her up. No harm in that."

Naruto walked off, not noticing the glint in Kabuto's eyes. 'Naruto, that hero complex might kill you one day. But for now, it ay just advance you.'

Reaching the girl's room he snuck a peak inside of it. Looking down at the bed he saw a small girl, no older than ten years old. She was staring out the window with a painful look on her face. He took in her features, she had black hair tied into a ponytail, pale green eyes staring out the window, and her skin seemed very pale. Much more so than anyone else's he had ever seen.

Snapping out of his trance he took a few steps forward drawing the girl's attention to him.

"Um hi, my name is Naruto." Walking over to her bed he held out his hand.

She looked at his hand with a judging eye before looking back at him, "What do you want? Are you here to try to make those doctors perform on me?" She looked at him accusingly.

Shaking his head he waved her off, "No no. I had just heard one of the nurses talk about you and wondered what was wrong with you."

"Are you implying that just because I don't want some stranger touching me that I am weird. That something is wrong with me?" She was barely holding the anger within her.

Sputtering out he tried to correct the misunderstanding, "What? No I was just wondering what your injuries were, that's all."

"Oh." She blushed a small bit before laying back down, "Sorry about that. My leg is broke. I fell out of a tree."

"Ouch I bet that hurt." He moved over into the seat that was next to her bed. "Yeah it did, but I didn't even cry." She said without hiding the pride in her voice.

A few moments of awkward silence passed by. "Why are you here?"

He looked a little startled at the blunt question, "Well I was wondering if you wanted me to heal it for you?"

She looked at him with no small amount of surprise, "You can do that?" He nodded his head.

"Well," She gave the boy an uncertain glance, "I guess yeah."

Naruto moved over to her right leg and closed his eyes in concentration.

True he had never actually preformed this on anyone else, but after months of studying he thought that he was ready. It couldn't make things any worst could it?

Focusing the chakra to his hands a green hue of charka started to cover them. He placed them over her leg and willed for the bones to bend back together. He felt a slight strain on his charka for seconds, then minutes. Until finally he didn't feel it any more. Opening his eyes he looked down at the girl's leg. It was completely mended.

"That's so cool! How could you do that, you don't even look my age?" She bombarded him with questions.

"Whoa hold on there. It was just a simple healing jutsu, nothing special…um."

Blushing a little she forgot, "Oh I'm sorry; my name is Mari, Mari Hyuga."

Giving her a small smile of his own he responded kindly, "Nice to meet you."

**Nearly a year later (Naruto is about 7)**

Since that day together the two had been practically inseparable. The only time they weren't together was when Naruto was training, or when Mari was training.

As a member of the Branch House it was her duty to safeguard and protect her little cousins, Hinata, and Hanabi. Both of them were Naruto's age. Between her and her brother, Neji, they were never left alone.

Naruto met the girls once, lets just say he wont be off to the races to see them again.

Mari had just become a gennin, she was one of the top ranked in her class despite the fact that she was in the Branch House. The day after tomorrow she would find out her teams and take another step forward.

Naruto on the other hand seemed to have taken a step back, or so most people thought. He was not allowed to enter the academy due to the threat that he might pose for the other children. Or in their terms, "The rosters were already filled."

The council was against him for joining the academy ever since his birth. But now, with the death of the Uchiha clan, all except for Sasuke, and some eyes pointing to Naruto for some involvement, it delayed his entrance into the school even farther.

That didn't really matter to Naruto. If anything it allowed for him o begin the serious training with both Kento and Kabuto. The only thing that he would learn in the academic based institution would be history, that would not benefit him on the field, and how to throw some kunai, which he barely even carried with him.

He preferred to use other thing than the usual ninja.

Kento started to teach him ninjutsu, nothing major Some C-ranked and D-ranked. But what Naruto did with them was what was special. He could use the most basic techniques to beat opponents, out think people, and he was crafty.

His taijutsu was quite advanced. His early conditioning allowed his body to easily take the burden of the katas. He was studying a style that was based on quick hits aimed at the opponent's vital organs and weak spots. Meant more for a quick takedown rather than overpowering someone wit brute strength.

He had never been able to come close to besting Kento in a spar, or even come close to hurting one of his clones, but he was getting better. With each spar he learned more and more. One day he would be able to wield a sword like Kento-sensei.

A sword. It had become Naruto's choice of weapon. Without it he was very easily taken down, but with it, he stood a much better chance at winning, or at least stood a chance to prolong his defeat.

All the styles that Naruto learned, taijutsu, and kenjutsu, the way he used his techniques all involved three defining aspects. Speed, grace, and accuracy. He leaned less on power and force, but more on precision and quickness. Overpowering the opposite force with quick rapid strikes, not filled with power but each one striking a lethal spot.

Kabuto had taken to teaching the boy chakra scalpels, and other techniques that while yes they could heal, hey could also harm someone. Gravely.

But besides that nothing else changed. He had gotten back on talking terms with the Hokage. The old man was surprised that he would even talk to him since he wasn't admitted into the Academy.

For the first time in his life he was happy. He was becoming better and better each day, he had people that he genuinely cared about, and most of all no one had dared attack him. Waking up he decided to head over to Mari's family compound.

He spent a lot of time there, but only when Hiashi wasn't there. While the boy wasn't certain that the man might not like him, he didn't want to take any chances. It was better to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission.

Naruto, while he didn't break a lot of rules, he didn't feel hesitant to bend them quite often. For example, it was said that you couldn't take the items of a ninja, that all of his possessions on him were his own. However they didn't say that the items they left behind weren't up for grabs.

Many ninja would leave kunai, shuriken, even some other useful items behind, whether it be in their haste or their uncaring nature, it gave Naruto a means to live. Sure he could live off the Hokage's allowance, but he knew that he could do better than that.

He sold some of the metals to the local blacksmith. Depending on what he needed, the boy might be paid in new kunai, or in currency. The only reason why the blacksmith would even trade with him is probably due to his lack of a social life so he might not have know who Naruto was, or maybe he just didn't care.

Naruto heard someone knock on his door, knowing who it was he took his time going to the door. Upon answering it he was wrapped into a tackle, or maybe it was a hug.

Looking at the person who had fallen on top of him he figured that it was the latter. "Yo Mari. Excited for any reason?"

Looking down at Naruto she realized that they were in a slightly compromising position. Jumping off him she quickly replied with a blush on her face, "What? Of course. See," she said pointing at the headband hanging from her neck, "You are looking at the newest Leaf ninja."

Her smile was wide enough to break her face. Deciding to have a little fun with her Naruto asked her, "Were you the last person to be tested?"

With a slightly confused look on her face she answered, "Of course not. They went in alphabetical order. Some other kid went last."

Seeing the look on Naruto's face he knew some smart ass comment was coming, "Well then I don't believe you are the newest ninja."

Giving a huff of anger she bit back a retort, "Wow. Your jokes are horrible."

Giving a small frown as he picked himself up from the ground, he thought that his jokes were very good. He voiced his thoughts.

"Haha Naruto, your idea of a joke is to trip an old lady down a hill and watch her crash."

Naruto gave her a blank look, "Exactly. How is that not funny?"

Mari sweat dropped at his comment. She took a look at her best friend's bare apartment as something caught her eye. There was a small cake with green icing on it, the same color as her eyes.

"Oh Naruto-kun." She felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind her.

"Congrats Mari-chan, I knew you could do it."

She fought back tears, this as the good life.

Life was good for Naruto Uzumaki. However he would soon learn that not all good things could stay. There was a balance that had to be kept.

It all started when she graduated. Her family was holding a celebration, not for her, but for the treaty that Leaf was going to be making with Cloud on this day the lives of everyone in the village could change forever. A forgotten hero would rise.

**A/N**

Yo third chapter. Sorry if it seemed a little rushed but I was just on a roll.

OC as introduced. Will probably be the only one for a long time, and the only major one at that.

Naruto is, what can I say a riddle. It will take some time to see where I will be going with him but in the end I hope you get it. Before someone goes asking what level is Naruto at, you will have to wait for the next chapter I promise you it wont disappoint…. Hopefully.

Um so yeah, Neji has a sister. No I did not make a mistake I made Hanabi and Hinata the same age in my story. My reasons will be explained more into detail later.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Keep on helping me out. Gonna be looking for a beta to help look over my work as I am sure it is horrible.

Team 7 fans sorry but Naruto will not be with Sasuke or Sakura. I don't see him with any of the girls his age, but that doesn't mean he's going be end up with some old woman like Tsunade.

Next Chapter- First fight, broken bonds, and lightning blade?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not, nor will ever own Naruto in any which way.

Chapter 3- Battles

Song- Till the Day I die

**Cloud's Boundaries**

_Whoosh _

As breeze past by a tree. The ninja guarding the boundary line felt it mover by them.

"Hey there Kenpachi how long did you think we will be stuck on this guard duty? Nothing ever happens." Grimacing at the lack of answer from his partner, he kicked up his feet at his little post.

Drifting off slightly he had a single last thought, 'Hmm funny none of the trees moved.' Snapping his eyes open he bolted up, but found that he couldn't. His eyes were drifting off again.

The last thing he saw was a kunai heading straight for his body, kneeling over, and seeing Kenpachi's dead body.

_Whoosh_

Three ninja appeared. "Hm, pathetic." The seemingly leader of the group sneered at the dead bodies before signaling to his two companions to follow him. Crossing the border they headed straight for Kohona.

'Soon, we will get what we want.'

**Leaf's Shinobi Academy **

Naruto sat on the roof of the building waiting for Mari to get out of her last class. Bored he leaned back looking at the clouds. 'Pretty.'

It had been a while since he could just relax, enjoy the roses, or whatever that saying was.

He pondered on what he could do now that Mari was graduating. That meant less time he could spend with her, which probably would result in more training time, which he had to admit would be nice.

It felt good to finally be able to defend himself. He knew that he couldn't do anything against the ninja, except for maybe gennin, but at least the civilians couldn't do anything to him any more.

Mari had never seen him injured before. With the Hokage stopping the ninja attacks, and he dealing with the dumb citizens himself there were no more ill intentions toward him, at least none that people would dare publicly show.

Anyway putting away all of those thoughts he looked down as the class was dismissed. Jumping down he rolled the sebon needle that he had in his mouth around. He saw Mari talking with a friend of hers before she noticed Naruto.

Smiling she waved him over to meet some of her friends. Strolling over he took in the appearance of the people in front of him.

Mari was taller than him naturally. She was starting to develop in to a beautiful girl if you knew what he meant. He gave a little perverted grin at that. She had on a navy blue tank top, a dark green set of cargo pants on, and to adorn it all, a new headband on her neck.

"Naruto-kun, this is my friend, Hana, she just graduated with me. Hana this is my little friend, Naruto."

Narrowing his eyes at her little snide comment on his height he ignored it to greet the other girl, Hana, "Hello Hana, nice to meet you." He gave a slight bow to the older girl.

Hana gave a grin, showing off her canines, "A pleasure to meet you Naruto. Mari here is always talking bout you in the highest fashion." They started to walk to a nearby restaurant to have a small meal.

"Does she really?" He cast a victorious look at Mari at her secret being revealed.

Mari put her face in her palm, 'I'll never hear the rest of this.'

"Yeah of course. By what she tells me, you should be in my little brother's class, maybe even ahead of that." Arriving at the small sushi shop she paused a moment before inquiring, "Why don't you join the academy? That is if you are as skilled as she tells me." Hana baited him.

Rolling his eyes he simply responded, "I just don't feel like joining it at the current time, maybe next year."

'Hey that's the excuse the Hokage tells me all the time.'

Changing the subject she was about to inquire about how he knew so much without ever receiving training, when the shop door opened and in piled her brother and some of his friends.

"Oh Kami, it looks like my brother's class is here to celebrate passing their year." Hana did not look the least bit pleased.

"Nee-chan? What are you doing here?"

Taking one look at Kiba and the mud stain on his cheek she responded, "Nothing Kiba. Its talk between adults, go on and play with your friends." Turning around she expected that to be the last of it, she was sadly mistaken.

Angered by the dig that she sent him he noticed Naruto, "Well what is that boy doing with you? He's not even older than me, and worst, he's a civilian." Naruto not taking this too well narrowed his eyes at this boy, who seemed to wear a dog as a hat.

"Excuse me, just because I am not in the shinobi school does not make me any less than you." Naruto responded smoothly, keeping his cool.

"Hey baka, take a look around we are in a shinobi village, ninja come before you any day." He received quite a few glares from the surrounding civilians, but he seemed oblivious to them all.

By this time they had attracted the attention of the rest of Kiba's class and some of the restaurant.

"Hey what's going on here?" The owner of the store was coming out to see what the commotion was all about. Looking at Naruto he gave a little smile.

Naruto had been coming to his store for a while now. The boy never caused any problems, and he would even sometimes help out the staff if they were overloaded.

"I'll ask again what's going on?" Repeating his question due to the silence.

"Nothing sir, just this little kid had to put in his place." Kiba said while pointing at Naruto. The man raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, and what do you suppose I do about that? You yourself are causing a commotion as well." Kiba sputtered out a look of disbelief.

"What to do? Throw him out, not me, I am a ninja."

"Really, you look a little young to be a ninja." Looking down a little Kiba replied, "I mean, I am a ninja in training."

"Sorry kid that's not the same as a ninja in my book. Now sit down and shut up or leave."

Kiba was regained in by his classmates but he gave Naruto one last glare. "Whatever, baka wanna be shinobi."

Storming back to his table they two groups stayed away from each other.

"Sorry for my little brother Naruto."

Smiling at her he replied, "No problem." She somehow found his smile infectious.

**Boarders to Kohona **

Laying our the layout to the famous gates of Kohona. There was no way for them to sneak in.

Frustrated the masked leader turned to his companions, "We have some serious problems."

Looking up from their own work they held their silence waiting for their leader to explain in further detail.

"Our break in to their village seems impossible. Even with them still suffering many loses from the demon attack, their walls are still some of the most fortified. Nothing short of a fully armed army could penetrate their defenses"

Sighing he shook his head in defeat.

The three ninja stood in silence, none of them really wanting to break it.

The shortest one, with a plain white mask on spoke up, "Captain, there might be another way for us to get in."

This perked the attention of the other two. Gesturing for him to continue the masked captain silently hoped.

"Well we cant find any way to get in through conventional means correct right? We cant risk bringing a full war on them, just to capture a little child who may not even prove to be useful to us. Nor can we sneak in because their patrols are too well guarded." Pausing to let that settle in their minds.

"Okay smart ass, you pointed out our problems. Got a solution?"

Smiling the shrouded shinobi said a single word, "Treaty." Upon seeing their puzzled faces he explained into further detail.

"Our Kage is sending ambassadors to Leaf in order for them to sign the treaty to end the war right? Well that's the perfect excuse to get in. No one would dare question us coming in when peace is so close. And no one would think that we would be bold enough to try to enter through the front gates without disguise." Smiling at them behind his mask, "It is the perfect plan."

The captain thought for a minute before smiling. "That's a perfect plan kid." He ruffled his hair before packing up his things, "You know kid I thought the Ragikage was making a mistake bringing his kid on this mission, but you've done your nation proud."

The young shinobi couldn't help but blush at the praise he would receive. As the son of the Kage he received lot of special attention, one of them just happened to be being on an S-ranked mission while he was only chunnin. What could go wrong?

**Back in Kohona, Western Compound**

Naruto had just dropped Mari off at her family's compound. He was heading back to his apartment when he realized that he didn't have anything to do.

It was on of the negatives about not having friends. He had no one to talk to, no one to really understand him. Sure Mari was always there for him but she didn't know about Danzo, she barely knew about Kabuto.

Kento-sensei, while he was a great model for Naruto, he didn't really understand him. The sad reality that Naruto was faced with was that no one would ever truly understand him, the pain that he went through, the suffering, everything that happened to him. No one would understand.

Pushing those thoughts aside he started to think about what Danzo told him.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sit down Naruto, I understand that you have some questions for me?" _

_Taking a seat Naruto was more than a little nervous. He had never before really spoken to Danzo, Kento usual spoke to him and was used as a medium between the two of them. _

"_Yes sir, I wanted to ask you about something that has been in the back of my mind for some time," Seeing Danzo's gesture for him to continue he went into further detail, "The people, they seem to hate me for some reason. I know you told me about my parents, and I was wondering if you could tell me why they hold hate towards me."_

"_Well it is difficult to explain," Seeing Naruto's confused look he explained, "It is truly not my place to tell you. The information about your parents would only help you; however this secret of yours is for you to fid out."_

_Seeing as though that was the best answer that the was going to get he bowed and left. He reached the door when he heard Danzo say, "Meditate on it Naruto, you will find the answers you want."_

That meting took place nearly a week ago, due to everything else in Naruto's world, mostly his laziness, he had yet to get to the advice.

Figuring now was as good as time as ever to get to it. Leaping up to the most relaxing pace for him in the village, the roof top to his apartment. It was one of the taller buildings in the village. It was his fortress of solitude, his place to relax, his palace of peace.

Folding his legs he tried to regulate his breathing. Taking deep breaths in and out. A steady rhythm. Feeling his breathing become steady he tried to get his chakra to get into the same rhythm as his breathing.

In

Out

In

Out

His chakra was steadily flowing around him. He started to fall asleep? No, he was still aware of his surroundings, but he was drifting off, into his sub-conscious.

He opened his eyes. Blinked. 'What the hell?'

He was in what seemed like a long chamber hall. Taking a closer look at his surroundings the noticed that it wasn't a hall so much as a never ending room. Looking at the pipes along the walls he started to follow them.

The led him to a row of pillars, there seemed to be no end to he height of them. Looking up he noticed a paper on the pillar, 'Seal'. He suddenly realized that they weren't pillars, they were bars. A jail.

With sudden realization he leaped back, he didn't know what was being held back but he didn't want to find out. He started to walk in the other direction before he realized, this was his mind. What was a jail doing in his mind?

Curiosity won over, he turned back just in time to see a pair of claws heading straight for him. Jumping straight up to dodge them he almost found himself into another claw. Jumping back from the attack he looked at the cage. He saw nothing but heard a voice.

"**Hahaha the little human is afraid.** **As you should be."**

Trying to see the source of the voice he squinted, "Who is there?"

"**Hhaha be gone pathetic human, we will meet again. Your progress in satisfactory." **

The feeling of falling enveloped Naruto as he seeming came back to life.

Looking down at his hands he just had to wonder to himself, 'What the hell was that?'

**Kohona, Hyuga Compound, Main House**

While Naruto was attempting to find answers to the questions that he has always carried with him, Mari was having a talk with the Head of the Clan, Hiashi.

"You have done our name proud today. You graduated top in your class, a feat that no other Branch member has ever done before." He praised her for her accomplishments.

Blushing from receiving such praise from her uncle she replied, "Thank you Hiashi-sama." Bowed she waited for his dismissal, when given to her she quietly left the room.

Appearing from the shadows, his twin brother, Hizashi gave his own praise. "That girl is quickly turning into a fine ninja."

Nodding his head his brother added, "She does her mother proud. She would be proud of you as well." Looking at his brother he could still see the sadness in his eyes as he mention his late wife.

"Enough about that," kneeling down he addressed a more serious issue, "Cloud will be aarriving shortly to sign a treaty with us. Do you think they can be trusted?"

Pondering on the thought that had been in his mind ever since it had been announced, "I think, that they will not try to do anything less than honorable while in the village, after all, they would have to deal with the full force of Leaf, something not any one nation can take."

"Hai, true. But they will never cease their quest for bloodlines, ours in particular since the death of the Uchiha." Both giving a less than pleased look at the thought of someone other than them wielding the Byakugan.

Nodding he resigned, "We will increase security all around. My daughters will remain in the compound at all times, with full guard. I am leaving their care up to you."

Bowing towards his brother he spoke his final words, "What of the council?"

"I will deal with them on my own."

A storm was coming, everyone could feel it, even if some were unwilling to do anything about it.

_**Hours Later**_

Taking in the sight of a strange ninja tried take Mari and the other two, Hinata and Hanabi, he down from the wall and rushed to them.

'Finally, almost done,' Picking them up he prepared to leap.

The ninja was getting ready to leap over the gates when a force rammed into him. It knocked him down to the ground making him lose hold on the kids.

"Damn." He swore thinking he had been caught by ANBU. To his surprise it was a little boy, no older than ten.

Inching over to gather his targets he noticed they weren't there anymore. They were behind the boy, untied and gagged. 'When did that happen?' Pushing those thoughts aside he took a step closer to the boy.

Naruto eyed the man suspiciously as he tried to get closer, "Don't move or else I will scream. I take it you don't want that happening."

"Boy you seem nice," Hoping to distract the boy he continued, "If you leave me the girls no one will get hurt."

Taking in the three girls behind him shivering from the killing intent that the ninja was bearing down on him, he chose his next words carefully. "What do you want with them?"

"You don't need to worry about that." Grimacing Naruto tilted his head slightly to speak to the girls, a mistake.

Taking the opportunity the ninja, Maki, dashed forward catching Naruto off guard with a punch to the face. Reaching his hand out he tried to grab a hold of the girls but a kick to the face prevented him.

"Run," Settling into a stance before rushing into the older boy, he quickly gave out the order, "Go to your Father."

Maki regained himself seeing the girls run off he tried to stop them. Again a kick almost connected, almost. "Your fight is with me."

Sneering he stopped playing nice guy, "Fine brat." Both rushed at one another, Naruto threw out his fist towards Maki face but it was deflected by his open palm.

Using the momentum, Maki grasped his hand before giving several quick strikes to the body and ending it with a kick to the side of his head. Rolling to the ground Naruto tried to get the ringing out of his head before rolling to the right to avoid a knee to the back.

Back pedaling he formed signs for one of his jutsu, "_**Fūton: Reppūshō"( **_**Wind Release: Violment Wind Palm).**

Dodging the gust of wind he could no longer afford to waste time on the kid. Focusing chakra to leap behind Naruto he gave an axe kick to the boy's shoulder and muttered the name of the technique, _**Ikazuchi**_ _**Hakai**_** (Lightning Destruction) .**

The attack connected with Naruto sending him sprawling into the ground. For a few moments he laid still. A sigh of relief escaped him. Turning his back he tried to continue the search for the girls. Not noticing the kunai coming straight for him.

**Hokage's Tower, Hokage's Office**

Every ninja felt the burst of chakra spike from the Hyuga Compounds. The Hokage looked out the window, a smell reached their noses.

"What is that smell?" A civilian on the council muttered. But every seasoned shinobi knew that smell, the smell of a Lightning Jutsu. Casting quick looks around the Hokage assembled his ANBU and with a single look they were off.

Looking at the Cloud representatives their face showed nothing. "What have you done?" The might of the Hokage, no matter how old was something that you never wanted reigned down upon you, lucky for them Hiashi was already sprinting towards his home with only a single thought on his mind, 'Please Hinata, Hanabi hold on. I'm coming.'

**Back to the fight**

Ducking he growled, 'The brat just won't give up.' Looking at the boy, he was missing his T-shirt, shorts were torn and he all around looked worst. "Listen kid, I don't want to kill you, but you are forcing my hand." Sensing the incoming ninja he swore.

'This kid has given me enough trouble, its time he became of some assistance.'

Charging at the boy once again he was expecting to overpower him, he was surprised when he actually put up a fight.

His fist crashed into the boy's mouth before he received a similar retort. On his back foot the ninja was unprepared for the attacks coming. A fury of punches and kicks came toward him, most of them blocked but a few struck true.

Grabbing his hand he threw the boy over his head and before Naruto had a chance to get up he was on his back.

"Now listen here kid, you've ruined my chances in getting the little brats, but I won't die here, you're gonna help me."

Hands behind his back in the most uncomfortable way Naruto spat, "Never."

"But you have no choice in the matter."

Looking over he saw that the Hokage, Hiashi, and ten other ninja in masks were there.

**ANBU & Hiashi**

Leaping down to the ground the Head of the Hyuga's trailed after the ANBU.

"Daddy!" He voice made him stop in his tracks along with the ANBU.

Looking he saw his daughters and niece running toward him, unharmed. Embracing them in a hug he almost cried, they were safe.

"Uncle, hurry Naruto is trouble." Mari shouted.

Frowning, "Uzumaki?" Seeing her nod he asked, "Where is he and why is he in trouble?"

"He's at our compound." That immediately brought a surprised look to his face, "He's the one who distracted the bad man so we could run."

Snapping his back up he ordered 5 ANBU to stay with his daughters before returning, he sensed the Hokage right behind him.

"Hiashi, is what they say true?"

"I don't know Hokage-sama, but we're about to find out."

**Main Compounds **

The two groups stood in a deadlock. Maki was holding a struggling Naruto, while the Hokage looked in pain as he saw the boy in front of him.

"Release Naruto at once!" The Hokage ordered.

"I don't think so Hokage, tell your men to stand down, or the boy dies." Raising an eyebrow at him he continued, "It is obvious you care for him, or else you would not know his name."

Fists shaking with anger, the Hokage could do nothing.

Maki started to back up slowly, "Don't follow or the boy gets it."

"I will have your head." Hiashi shook with fury at seeing the man who tried to kill his daughters, ordering the Branch bodyguards, "Kill that man at once."

As soon as they took a step forward Maki gave a vicious grin, "Wrong choice."

Forming a single hand sign he uttered, "_Raiton"._

**Mindscape **

And the world seemed to stop for Naruto. In a moment it felt like an eternity. Was he going to die?

Here? Now?

After everything he fought hard for. Everything for nothing. 'No. I refuse to die like this.'

But what could he do? HE wasn't special. '_Yes you are.'\_

But he was, time after time Kabuto told him, "You are very special, you just don't know it yet."

His healing, he could survive what other people would die from.

He knew what he had to do, he had to take it to another level.

Focusing his breathing he repeated what he did earlier.

In

Out

In

Out

In

There, that was all he needed. Maki dropping his hands to form the jutsu Naruto formed the tiger seal, the only one he would use.

'Please, let this work.'

"_**Raiton: Jibashi" (**_**Lightning Style: Shattering Thunder)**

"_**Suiton: Suijinheki"( **_**"Water Style: Water Wall")**

And all hell erupted.

Screams filled the air just as quickly as the smell of burning flesh.

Maki dropped to the ground, third degree burns all over his body, body steaming, almost dead.

Naruto wavered. His eyes dropping. His body a mess, scorched flesh covering everywhere.

"Someone get a medic!"

Naruto fell to the ground having one last thought, 'I did it, now I hope I don't die.'

He could even swear that he heard someone reply back, but with no voice he had ever heard before, right?

"**Don't worry brat, I won't let your weak body fall to your heroics."**

**A/N**

Well folks tell me what you think of the first fight scene. This chapter was not nearly as how I wanted it done, but I wanted to post something.

For those of you wondering yes I will go onto into detail what happen between Naruto's self discovery and him saving the Hyugas.

I know some don't want him to have a hero complex, but he will have one. Not as big as in cannon, but it will give him the urge to save people.

As for everything else please review let me know what you think I am doing wrong, what I am doing right, anything you want to see.

Next Chapter- Recoveries and Academies


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto in any way. If I did, I would not be writing this at 1 am in the morning.

Chapter 5- After All

Song- N/A

**Hospital, Intensive Care Unit**

The whole floor was going crazy, nothing was in order. Kabuto barely had time to put his things down before he was bombarded with pleads for help.

He was making his way towards one of the patients when something interesting caught his ear.

"Did you hear, that Uzumaki kid actually save the Hyuuga daughters. I never thought something like this would happen."

"I know, I thought he was a demon, but now I don't know."

Eyeing widening he rushed to see Naruto. 'I knew I shouldn't have told him anything.'

_**Flashback **_

_Kabuto heard the knock at his door. He rose up from his good Icha Icha story to see who it was. Noticing the chakra signature he smiled softly. _

"_Naruto-kun how are you?" Ushering him into his house he offered him something to eat. _

_Naruto sat down politely declined the offer. "Kabuto I wanted to ask you something." Seeing his inclined head he continued, "Is there something special about me?"_

_Raising his eyebrows at such a blunt question, "Why would you ever ask such a question? You know that you are special, your healing knows no bounds."_

"_No not that. I mean- it's just, I wanted to know why people seem to hate me so much." Looking at Kabuto he finished, "And I thought that you would be able to help me." _

_Pushing his glasses up Kabuto thought on this. He could of course tell the boy and see how he would take it. The possibilities were endless, his reactions might be positive, negative, it was as predictable as a coin toss. _

_However look on Naruto's face meant that he wouldn't stop his questioning at Kabuto. It showed a kind of determination that he rarely sees now and days. _

"_I can't tell you exactly what you want to know," Naruto's head dropped a little at this, "But I am more than willing to give you some advice."_

_Taking Naruto's silence as a signal for him to continue he proceeded on, "You want to know why people hate you so much, all the answers are in front of you."_

_Seeing Naruto's confused look he struggled not to pinch his nose in frustration. "I will ask you two questions and they will answer yours."_

"_When is your birthday? What is immortality?" _

_Naruto thought for a moment. "My birthday is October 10__th__. That's easy enough. But what do you mean by immortality?" Looking up at Kabuto he tried to get some more information. _

"_Sorry Naruto-kun, that's all I'm telling you. You must figure out the rest on your own."_

_**End Flashback**_

That had been hours ago. Now he was getting some words that Naruto was gravely injured, the Kumo treaty was a hoax and more things.

One thing was for sure, Naruto had some explaining to do when he woke up.

**Hospital, Naruto's Room**

Naruto laid in the hospital bed, tired, exhausted, but most of all, happy and accomplished.

He had finally done it. Accomplishing what he did, while in the midst of a battle was something that not many could brag about, lat alone a small child like him. He thought back on how it came about.

The kidnapping. That ninja. That voice. Out of the three of them, truth be told the mysterious voice was the only one that truly scared him. To know that there was someone speaking to you, a voice that only you could hear, well it didn't take a genius to know that something was wrong with you.

But then again it did make a little sense. Why people might hate him, after all hearing voices is not normal. And people hate what isn't normal.

But then how would they know that he was hearing voices. He had heard that some people could go into your mind, but he didn't think that he had met any of those people yet.

Pausing, 'Why am I wondering about all of this, I can go straight to the source, or at least straight to the voice.'

Looking around to make sure no one was around he fell into a trance. He started falling, for some reason it was much easier to do it this time then before. 'Strange.'

Appearing in the same hall he began to walk to the jail where he was at before.

Looking up at the bars he called out, "Hey! Who's there?" Waiting for response, he got none he was tempted to walk towards it to get closer before he stopped himself.

After all, what idiot walks closer to a caged voice? Maybe the same idiot who actually goes to listen to it.

"I won't come any closer to this cage if that's what you're waiting for. So you might as well come out now."

From the seemingly endless cage came a nose, then a set of paws, soon a fully formed, monstrous, bright red fox appeared, with nine tails swishing behind it.

Naruto stood awed, frozen in wonder. His brain could not even begin to compute this. Inside of his head, was the most powerful beast alive, the Nine Tailed Fox. The almost destroyer of Kohona, slayed by the Fourth Hokage.

"**Brat what do you want? Bow before my might." **And with a single swish of his tails Naruto was blasted with a wave of killing intent unlike any he had experienced. It was simply mind blowing.

Swallowing the fear that had him paralyzed he found his words, "H-how is this possible? How are you here?"

Narrowing his eyes at the human before him, he did admit that the brat showed some guts to still be able to talk, not that he would ever show it. **"Brat I am forever immortal, I cannot die."**

Naruto's heart sunk, 'Immortal.' Te very same word Kabuto had used. This is it, the reason for all of his hate.

The fox chuckled at the look on the boy's face. He decided to add to the fire, **"I bet you're wondering how I am here. Well those tales of my defeat were lies! Your foolish leader," **Snarling at the very thought of the human he continued, **"Sealed me into you. He could not match my might so he resorted to trickery."**

Not wanting to miss a moment to slip in jibe Naruto commented softly, "Aren't foxes known for their tricks?"

Another wave of killing intent washed over him, but Naruto held his ground.

Looking at the fox he tried to think of what o do with the situation. He couldn't trust the fox. He couldn't really think of anything else to ask the fox. After all how could he trust the word of someone… something that had an ego that rivaled his size and had suffered the hands of defeat from his father.

Walking back the way he came Naruto got ready to leave when he heard the fox, **"Brat," **pausing to make sure Naruto was listening to him he continued, **"continue to et strong, I refuse to have a weak container." **

With that Naruto was 'lifted' from his mind.

Opening his eyes he saw one of the last people he expected to see.

"What are you doing here?"

**Hyuuga Compound **

"Daughters I am glad that you are well." He paused for effect. "I would not know what to do if something were to happen to you." He nodded to them for them to get up.

Raising the twins gave a smile and a bow to their father before leaving. When they exited the hidden occupant in the room reveled himself.

"It is… relieving to know that they were not hurt." Hiashi nodded in agreement, his brother had been by his side ever since that night. His over-protection was much appreciated.

"Do they know any more information on the situation?"

"Sadly the Hokage cannot tell me any information until they finish the interrogation."

The brother to the clan head asked another question, "Who is doing the honors?"

"Ibki." They shivered in union. But they had no pity for him.

On the outside the two Hyuuga daughters went on through the compound. Both sharing the same thoughts.

'I need to find out more about that boy.'

They didn't get a chance to see him as he had been in the hospital ever since that night. He was placed under extreme guard. No one save the Hokage and his nurse were allowed into his room.

Hinata swallowed, "Nee-chan do you think there might be a chance to see the boy?"

Hanabi paused for a moment before grinning, "Of course. We just need to find out how to get in there without getting thrown out."

"So you guys were going to go see Naruto too?" Mari joined the group as they started to walk out the compound to the hospital. Both ANBU and Branch guards were following them, they couldn't see them of course, but they knew that they were protected.

"You're going to go see him? How are you going to get past the guards?" Hinata was curious.

"Guards? Oh them. You didn't know? Naruto-kun woke up today so they are allowing visitors."

Both of their eyes lit up at that. "Perfect."

There were a few moments of silence as they walked through the doors. Some of the people bowed to them. After all no one wanted to anger them and have an angered Hiashi on their hands.

Hinata walked up to the front desk and put on a sweet smile, "Hi Miss can you tell me what room Naruto Uzumaki is in."

The woman looked up from her work and saw the Hyuuga heiress, "O-of course." Looking through her paper work she finally pulled out a piece of paper. "Here it is, room 209."

"Thank you."

The three took off for the stairs.

"You said that Naruto is our age?" Hanabi inquired. Her curiosity was winning; she wanted to know how a boy her age was able to take on a fully trained ninja.

"Yep, he might be small, but he has more fight than almost anyone else that I know."

"But still, I have never seen him at the academy, nor have I heard of an Uzumaki clan."

"Yeah, he never did join the academy for some reason. As for his parents, well he's an orphan."

"But then," she was interrupted when they realized that they were in front of the door."

Stepping in they saw that he was sleeping, or what appeared to be sleep.

They closed the door quietly. Hinata and Hanabi took a good look at him. He was their age, not as fragile as Mari would have lead them. He had the most beautiful blue eyes. Wait a sec.

"What are you doing here?"

**Interrogation Room**

"I will ask you again, why have you come into Kohona?" A scarred man asked the unknown ninja again. He was losing his patience.

It had been days since the incident, after e was properly healed and taken care of, he was handed over to Ibki. Since then he spared the man no mercy, giving everything he had into cracking the man. The clan head would not be happy with no good results.

It had not gone well, whoever the boy was he was well trained not to say anything. In fact it was surprising that someone so young was sent to collect such important people.

"You know your friends are talking to my other friends. Well at least that tall one is, the other one is, well let's just say that he wasn't able to stand some of our methods." Smirking he saw that he was getting a little rise out f the boy.

"I mean maybe whoever taught you should have taught that guy, after he told us everything he begged for mercy. And how cruel would we be if we didn't give him a death that was swift." The boy relaxed a little at that. Ever ninja wanted for their comrades to have a painless death. "Well after some of our new ANBU got that new target practice that they always wanted."

At that they boy snapped, "Don't you dare talk about him like that. You don't deserve to be a ninja."

SMACK!

In an instant he was on a ground, a bitter copper taste filled his mouth.

"Really, I don't deserve the title of ninja, you are the piece of trash that tried to take two little girls who aren't even able to defend themselves." Getting in his face he resumed. "What do you get your jollies off on little girl? Got nothing else better in Kumo.

"I don't doubt that, I hear you guys are pretty sick. I mean what Kage would wiling send little kids to kidnap some even smaller children just to get a high." At that Kento snapped he tried to go and retaliate but was pushed down to the ground.

"Oh a reaction from the insult to your country? I can understand that, ever ninja should have pride in their country." Seeing no response to that he took it to the next route. "I'm glad that your Kage had at least that much sense to teach you." The boy bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood.

'Gotcha.' So it was the Kage.

Ibki wondered why that would be so, it was rumored that some of them didn't exactly agree with him. Looking at the boy's features it dawned on him. Same face, same structure, and a loyalty to Kage before village. It made sense. He knew who this kid was, now to just tell Hokage-sama.

Ibki smiled. He always broke his prisoner, always. After all, it was his shinobi duty.

**A/N**

Very short I know sorry, and after such a long wait too, sorry again. I tried to write more but I just didn't really feel it.

To the reviews that I got I thank you. I hope that the mistakes were fewer in this one. But please I cannot express how much reviews help me, even if just a few words, though fuller ones are favored, leave it. I do take time to read them.

Another thing I have decided not to pair Naruto up with anyone for the moment, he won't have a "relationship" until he is a genin, which will be far off, probably 4-5 chapters away.

I also want your opinions, do you want longer chapters 5,000- 8,000 words updated every other week, or weekly updates of 4,000. There will still be chances that updates will come sooner or later.

If I don't get responses you can't complain about the results.

Till next time mates.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto in any way. If I did, I would not be writing this at 1 am in the morning.

Chapter 6- You don't belong here

Song- You Don't Belong

**1 year later **

'A lot happened this past year' Naruto mused as he walked towards the Shinobi Academy. Yes he finally joined the school. It actually took more convincing to get him to join than if the council would allow him to join.

After the whole Kumo incident Naruto gained the respect of the Hyuugas as well as other ninja based clans. His skilled were proved that night and for those people that didn't know he was being trained in the ninja arts already thought him to be a genius.

Of course the rest of the shinobi population saw through that, the boy obviously had prior training and was very much so a genius to be able to take on a chunin, who was later, was revealed to be the son of a Kage.

Needless to say everyone wanted to know where Naruto had received this training, from whom he learned from, as well as why it had not been brought to the council's attention.

To all of the questions Sarutobi gave them an polished answer, "I was told that the Hokage duties would required me to spend time away from little children." The council could only give him sour looks as their own excuse to get the Hokage to ignore the boy was used on them.

Sarutobi however, wanted answers. When he questioned Naruto with his concerns about where he was learning such techniques from Naruto gave him as plain as answer as he gave the council, "I us ticked things up from here and there. After all who else would give me the time of day?"

The frosty answer left Sarutobi in fear. Exactly who would be sneaky enough to take to training Naruto under his very nose. Whoever they were did a very good job, in both training him, and keeping their tracks covered.

Naruto reached the front steps and passed by some of the other older students there. They gave him a small respectable nod. He had… earned their respect on numerous accounts.

_**Flashback **_

"_Naruto Uzumaki we are giving you the chance to move ahead and go into a more advanced class." His teacher Iruka-sensei spoke to him in a proud voice. Even though it was not necessarily his teaching that would be the cause for Naruto's promotion, it was always satisfying when you knew that one of your students would be successful. The fact that it was Naruto Uzumaki was just that more special. _

_Naruto digested this information. "No thank you." _

_To say that Iruka was surprised was an understatement. Here was a kid turning down the chance to get out of a boring, even he admitted that, school for a chance to get out into the real world. It was every kid's dream to graduate early and be filed into the likes of the ones before them, Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatke. "B-but why?" His face showed his pre disbelief at the very thought of it._

"_Because I would not leave the friends that I have made just to go out into a world so I can kill someone faster." His answer plain and simple. _

_**End Flashback**_

There was a time, shortly after the Kumo incident, that Naruto wasn't sure if he even wanted to be a ninja anymore. He found out that the man he did combat with died. After he was returned to Kumo there was a whole incident where war might occur.

A war. He, a single child who wasn't even a ninja yet, almost started a war. It was almost too much for him to handle. But there were people who brought him out of that funk.

Mari, Kabuto, hell even Danzo and those Hyuuga twins. If he was going to protect his friends he NEEDED to be stronger than ordinary. Fighting someone who was so much more powerful than him brought his own weaknesses to light.

He wanted to intensify his training when something happened that he hadn't expected. He couldn't train anymore.

Well at least not with Danzo. The Hokage had been furious. He didn't have any evidence that Danzo was behind Naruto's growth, but he was damned sure if he was going to let him get away free. He was bringing it down on Danzo, having him followed and trailed.

Naruto was even followed for a short time. He continued to learn under Kabuto, but still they both knew that Naruto would never be a medic. He was bred for fighting on the front lines.

But that didn't stop his own projects. Ever since getting that first calm with himself he had been training to progress it even more. It was hard. He didn't even know what he was doing, he didn't dare show it to anyone, not even Kabuto.

It was unique. The feeling was amazing. It was a rush of power that he never knew he had. Like being in the eye of a storm.

He worked out the basics of it. He figured that the mixture of personal calm, flawless chakra control, and a lot of concentration. The chakra in any body continuous circulated the body, people with more control could effectively push it out in any mount anywhere on their body. Mostly advance ninja could do this.

But there was a step beyond that. The control to speed up a person's flow of chakra was something only the top medic ninja could do. Not so special right? Wrong.

When you add more speed to an attack, natural laws made it more powerful. Adding speed creates friction, which creates heat, which gives it a special power boost. By speeding up his chakra circulation he burned more chakra, but his movements, sense, nearly everything was enhanced.

It was like being dipped in a pool of chakra. It was the best feeling Naruto ever experienced. But with all good things, there was a drawback. It consumed a lot of chakra and took nearly al his focus. He wouldn't yet be able to use jutsu with the transformation, but it was worth it.

Any ideas he had for using it in a fight were off limit as it would take too much focus on his chakra for him to focus on a fight.

He snapped out of his musing as he felt someone about to collide into him. 'When will she learn?'

He took a small step to the left to avoid a blonde girl his age from crashing into him. "Ino-chan how many times do I need to tell you. Never sneak up on a ninja."

Said girl was picking herself off the ground she huffed at her fellow blonde. "Naruto-kun I don't know why we keep up this charade, we both know you want a hug from me to lift up your day." She struck a pose to add emphasis.

"Even if he was interested in girls he wouldn't choose some dumb blonde like you." Naruto rolled his eyes and fought the urge to groan. Hinata and Hanabi just came up behind him.

The Kumo incident naturally brought them closer together. He spent his free time with either one of them, Mari-chan, some of his classmates or with Kabuto. Despite their initial meeting, they soon grew on each other.

They would often come to him to escape from their clan duties, and maybe sometimes just to pester the blonde. Their Father, while not exactly happy that they were skipping out on the duties, were proud that they were taking time to know the young Uzumaki. Knowing who the boy's parents were made him keen on putting them together.

Waking off Naruto decided to just let the two argue it out. "So Hinata-chan have you heard from Mari-chan lately?"

Since her graduation Mari advanced quickly through the ranks. She just became chunin and was rumored to be on a mission to Suna for peace talks.

"No not of late Naruto-kun. But father said that she should be home by the end of the month." Hinata knew how special Mari was to him, she would often just listen to him talk about her. He did care for her as if she was his own sister.

Nodding Naruto opened the door to the classroom.

It didn't take long for the classroom to settle. Naruto looked around. It had been a nice year here, he met some new friends and even changed his views on people.

Kiba, who he originally thought was just an idiot, didn't disappoint. After the first few sparring sessions between the two, it became obvious to Kiba that Naruto was not just some random civilian, well that and his sister hitting him every time he bad mouthed the blonde. 'Hmmm I should visit Hana-chan later.'

Then there were Shikamaru and Chouji, while they were not the most exciting people to be around, they did know how to just lay back and enjoy a good thing. Shino was the same.

It didn't take long for the whole class to arrive and settle down. Their scared sensei came walking through the door just as the clock hit 8.

"Morning class." Receiving a chorus of morning he continued, "Today we will be doing our end of the assessments of your class." Groaning could be heard from most of the females in the room while most of the boy just smirked, none more so than Kiba. Alpha Male anyone?

"So in light of this we will be having you match off against someone who we think is close to your own caliber of skill. For the girls…"

Naruto fazed out as he really had no interest in them, the only ones who were even worth the time were Hinata, Hanabi, and maybe Ino-chan as of late.

True the mind user couldn't really compare up to the Hyuugas but she was well above any dismal females. Closing his eyes he tried to get a moment of sleep but a guy can't win it all.

"Naruto are you paying attention!?"

"Of course Iruka-sensei. How could I even dare sleep in your wonderful class?" The class erupted into laughter.

"Hardy har har Naruto, listen up the boy's matches are being called out now.

It will be Kiba Inuzuka vs Shino Aburame 'That's pretty even.'

Shikamaru Nara vs Chouji Akimichi 'Heh those two lazy fools.'

Sasuke Uchiha vs Naruto Uzumaki

Iruka continued but Naruto was zoning him out as he thought about his opponent, The last Uchiha.

Things hadn't gone so great between the two of them. Sasuke had been on top of the class before Naruto got there but when the blonde maelstrom arrived that changed. The blonde wasn't going to bow down and lower himself just to appease the self centered brat.

Needless to say he found it unbelievable how someone without the Uchiha name could beat him. Yet time after time Naruto came out on top, thus creating tension, animosity, and even hatred between the two.

The class took the fights outside. As expected only about half of the class would prove to be worthy to watch fight, however even fewer would actually be good.

The only girl fight that was worth it was Hinata vs Hanabi. It was an intense battle, both of their attacks were fierce and deadly, yet elegant at the same time. The only problem was that Naruto had seen the air spare too many times for him to be impressed.

Ino had the pleasure of kicking Sakura's ass. The blonde demon container held no love for the girl as she did not take her ninja career seriously and constantly fawned over the Uchiha. Not to mention the fact that she seemed to hold the same hate for him.

The boys' matches were again typical. Kiba had overpowered Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji hardly even tried. As for his own battle…

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Naruto Uzumaki

Iruka wisely stepped out of the way of the two. It was no secret that there was no love between the two boys. "Remember there are no lasting wounds to be inflicting on one another. And no jutsu are allowed. Strictly taijutsu."

The dark haired boy glared at his blonde counterpart. Ever since the blonde came he had been nothing but trouble. That Uchiha pride of his wouldn't allow for him to bow down to anyone.

Deciding to take the first move he slipped into his family style stance before charging towards Naruto.

Naruto quickly assumed a defensive position to set up.

Sasuke threw a kick at Naruto's head before following up with a swift set of punches toward his body. The first being dodged but the other strikes quickly connected with his abdomen. Naruto grimaced, no matter how good Naruto was at taijutsu, Sasuke always was close on his heels. If only for this one category.

Focusing back on the fight he had to jump over a swipe kick from Sasuke. He back flipped a few times in order to distance himself. Before Sasuke could peruse him he was under pressure from Naruto's own counterattack. Dodging the fist thrown at his face he had to dodge yet another, and another. He soon found himself focusing all his attention on dodging.

Naruto was unrelenting in his attack, he couldn't give Sasuke an opening to counter attack. He figured that he could always outlast him right?

Turns out it was working Sasuke was breathing too hard to continue. Iruka was going to end the match but he saw the black head make a move.

Sasuke threw a kunai at Naruto while he was in the middle of an axe hammer kick. Forced to dodge awkwardly he had to twist his body out of harms way. Unfortunately for him it lead to a kick to the stomach then another one.

Falling down onto the ground he rolled out of a stomp before kicking up catching Sasuke in head knocking him out.

Iruka bent over the body of Sasuke to make sure he was alright before declaring that he was okay.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki.

"Class will resume tomorrow. Dismissed."

Naruto wiped some sweat off of his brow before waling over to his friends, ignoring the glares that he was getting from the Sasuke Uchiha fan girls.

"Nice fight Naruto- kun, you showed him." Ino gave him a light hug, feeling the glares that Hanabi was giving her.

"Yeah Naruto-kun, you showed him." Ino glared at her mocking tone.

Naruto just rolled his eyes before continuing home. Not much to else to do. 'I guess I'll go visit Hana.'

**Inuzuka Compound **

"Argh Naruto! Did you come here just to annoy me?" Hana had to bite her tongue to stop from cursing at the younger boy.

Naruto Uzumaki had grown on her. He had this carefree yet serious attitude that at some times left her dumbfounded. He was stronger than he let on he knew that, but yet he never flaunted it to other people. He was upstanding as she had never not once caught him looking at her in a perverted way, well not that she knew.

'Hell if he were a few years older I might make a grab at him myself.' Turning to him she saw that not so innocent grin on his face. 'Who am I kidding he's gonna be a lady killer in a few years.'

"Hana-chaaaaaaan why don't you want to spar with me?" He was attempting to give her the puppy dog eyes. Too bad he was failing miserably.

"Because Naru-chan," he grimaced at the nickname, "every time we do it ends up with either me getting hurt and you healing me, or me getting hurt and you laughing at me."

Naruto wined, "But," he was desperate to release some of this extra energy that he had in him, "I'll let you use your nin-dogs." One look at the vicious look on her face told Naruto to reconsider.

"Never mind." She visibly deflated.

"By the way where are they at?" HE had grown somewhat attached to the dogs. Except when they chose to slobber all over him, he had a sinking suspicion that it was partly Hana's fault.

"My mother took them to do some advanced training. They have to be the best like me." She puffed her chest out, before Naruto poked her causing her to for the second time deflate.

"That's nice."

Since she was obviously not going to spar with him he decided to at least was going to try and get a little bit of training in. Folding his legs he unsealed one of his books, _The Three Musketeers, _one of his favorites. A gift from the old man.

A shadow interrupted him just as the book was stating to get good. Mentally remembering where he was he set the book down and looked up expectantly. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Hana just smiled and said the words that every man never wanted to hear. "We are going shopping."

Deep within his body he felt a part of him slowly dying as he was dragged to numerous shops.

**Uchiha District Compound**

Sasuke Uchiha was not happy. That was the biggest understatement of the year. He hadn't been happy since his family had been slaughtered by his on brother, Itachi Uchiha.

But no, what added fuel to the fire was Naruto Uzumaki. Ever since the blonde came to the Academy all he ever heard was how great he was progressing and how he might even consider graduating earlier than normal.

'How dare they! If anyone deserves to get out of this hell hole early it's me.'

At first he found the blonde was a worthy opponent but then the blonde started to beat him in spars, the he started to excel in weapons. Before he knew it he saw the blonde beating him in everything.

He clinched his fist in anger and nearly drew blood. No matter, he would show them all who was better, he would show Itachi.

Looking at the lack of food in his fridge he decided it would be best to get some fresh air and pick up a few things. Making sure he locked his door he sent off to the market place.

On the way there he bypassed many people who were whispering or pointing at him. He was used to it by now, he just ignored them.

He walked into the fruit shop and resisted a sneer at the man who was almost was having a heart attack at seeing him.

Swiftly getting all of the things he needed he was almost done when he heard something that made his blood boil.

"You know I heard that the Uzumaki kid actually turned down the chance to graduate early just so he can stay with his friends. I've got to say I'm surprised."

Sasuke decided to stay and see if this was worth anything or if it was just old women gossiping.

"That's so sweet, I can't say how much more we need young men like that. I never knew why someone would want to leave so they can go off killing someone."

Sasuke, had he been someone else, would have rolled his eyes at that. 'Cives don't even know what they are talking about.'

"I know sometimes I find it ghastly how willing they are to killing. At least that Uzumaki kid is different." At this point he decided he had heard enough and began to walk away. "He does seem to be the best out of his generation, even better than the last Uchiha from what I hear."

The gossiping women heard a low growl that alerted them that someone was behind them, but when they turned they saw no. They shrugged it off as nothing.

They didn't notice the dark eyes glaring at them from a distance.

And those eyes didn't see two other people watching him from afar before going of to tell their Masters what they found out.

Sasuke Uchiha would never know that the women were tourist who were just thinking out loud, he would never know the truth.

**A/N**

A little shorter I know, please don't kill me.

I first want to thank **everything but nothing **he/she were the only ones to actually do what I asked so I guess that is what everyone wants.

I'm sure many of you are confused about what happened.

First, Sasuke is nowhere near Naruto's level of power. The only thing that he might be able to match him in is taijutsu. He will not be on the same level as Naruto. I may hate him but I do have to make him somewhat strong.

Another thing, the village does not admire Naruto, those were just two random people talking. They still hate him, its just that a few ninja do recognize his own power. Nothing more.

Mari will be seen in the next chapter. Hana will play a better role in this fic, as will Ino. I will most likely not have a harem just because I find them difficult to believe even in the ninja verse.

Lastly I cannot express how much it old not only help me if you reviewed my story, but it also gives me motivation to post something new and to work on my faults some more.

Sorry, one more thing; Can you please tell me who else could be a jounin sensei besides the obvious . I want to add a little more mix into the situation.

Till next week, see ya


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto and all other characters in the Naruto-verse. I do not own Batman, and all quotes are credited to them.

Chapter 7 – Living this Life?  
Song – Live This Life by Pima Circle

**Unknown Location **

He walked through the many corridors – left, right, left, left – until he finally reached his destination. Before him was an old man, part of his face, as well as his arm, wrapped in bandages. He held a cane in his left hand, face showing his true age. Before him stood his master. Before him stood Danzo.

The man moved out of the shadows and gave a deep bow to Danzo, face nearly touching the ground. "Master."

He held his head down until he heard a gruff voice. "Rise." He mechanically rose into a standing position, ready to give his report.

"Speak."

"I observed the actions of the subject, Uchiha Sasuke, as you asked. He is very troubled. I believe he is having a hard time accepting that there are others better then him. In particular, the other subject, Uzumaki Naruto. During a spar, the Uzumaki defeated the Uchiha in battle, something that served to further enrage him."

Danzo nodded at this. There was a very slim chance that the Uchiha would even come close to beating Naruto in a real fight where all his skills could be used.

"I observed him interacting with some civilians and noticed he carries the same superior nature towards them." Danzo frowned at this. While he didn't think too highly of the civilians, it was important for there to be a good relation between shinobi and them. Particularly when you were a clan head, which Sasuke would be in time.

"Is there anything else?" Seeing his negative nod Danzo thought on the news.

_The Uchiha brat might prove worthy. I lost my grip on Uzumaki . I need to get hold of someone in their age group to keep an eye on him…but still he might prove to be a liability._

"What would you say to introducing Sasuke into Root? Pros and cons." He needed to see an unbiased opinion.

"He will become strong under the right training, he already shows thirst for more power, he wants to be seen as more than just a regular ninja, and his arrogance will allow you to easily see whatever political moves he might make in the future.

"However, his pride might not allow him to bow down to you, his thirst for power could backfire, and his obsession with his brother will be a liability on the battlefield, should he ever encounter him. He also may betray you for something better at any time."

Danzo had to think on this some more. It was too much of a risk to make a brash decision on it now.

"You are dismissed, Sai. I believe you have training in the lower levels."

The pale boy bowed deeply again before rising to leave.

The Roots of the Tree would always remain strong, as long as he had anything to say about it.

--

**Hokage's Office**

"I see. This is quite disturbing news." He took a puff of smoke from his pipe. "And you're sure about everything you told me? There is no mistake?"

"Of course not, Hokage-sama. There is a definite need to watch the Uchiha boy. He is showing signs of hostility toward some of the civilian population, not to mention some of his own classmates."

It was troubling, to say the least. He couldn't believe the irony in the situation. The boy most of the people in the village pampered was discovered to hold resentment towards them, while the boy they never showed any kindness to was fine with leaving them alone.

If only they knew this, the truth.

Sarutobi banished such thoughts from his mind. It wouldn't do well to have an angry council; they could very well rear their heads back and strike at Naruto. They had been surprisingly quiet as of late about how they felt about him.

The Kumo incident was still fresh on their minds, and to be truthful, it probably scared most of them to the point where the focus of their hatred was able to go toe to toe with an enemy ninja.

Sarutobi tuned back to his informant, as she was patiently waiting.

"Thank you, Anko. I will hold this information closely before I decide to take action. We do not need any brash actions, or the Uchiha really will give me a heart attack." Even with almost all of the clan dead, they still were in the spotlight.

The purple haired jounin just nodded. "Hokage-sama, is there anything else you want me to do? Anything concerning Naruto?" She was interested, to say the least, about the boy. Anyone in their right minds would be at least slightly curious about the blonde.

Sighing, the old Hokage shook his head in a negative response. "Naruto-kun seems to be doing well lately, staying out of trouble, making friends, hell, I'd venture to say he's leading a normal life."

_Without me._ Even though he would, almost on a weekly basis, talk to the young boy, he could tell there was no warm love between them, which he would have liked. There was an almost unbearable tension at the unresolved issues that they never would bring up.

He quietly dismissed Anko before turning to the picture of his successor, the Yondaime Hokage, Kamikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash.

_How I wonder what you would think of me now. What would you think of your son? Even more, what would you think of your beloved village?_

Right now he needed to focus on the present, the Uchiha. This was likely to cause problems in the future. He could just imagine the Uchiha doing something as stupid as fighting the blond boy.

He frowned. Maybe he would have a talk with Iruka about the sparring sessions they were having. It might be time to switch some things up.

--

**Hyuuga Compound**

Naruto backflipped to avoid the Gentle Fist strike towards his midsection before he had to leap over another strike poised at the back of his neck.

Landing on the ground, he settled into his defensive stance while his attackers rushed at him. Hinata and Hanabi worked almost as one, weaving their arms to attack his guard. He was barely able to avoid the strikes. It would be impossible for him to block them while still fully functioning properly.

Hanabi tripped on a small rock, giving him the opening he needed. He palm-struck her abdomen before trying to follow up with an uppercut, but was interrupted by a stinging sensation in his lower back.

Hissing he jumped back. "Fuck, Hinata." She gave only a small smirk before seemingly gliding back into her stance and continuing. Again on the defensive, he had to avoid the twins' attack while occasionally returning fire and landing a hit on them.

The sun was beginning to set, so he decided to end the fight. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he delivered a kick to Hinata's chest, knocking her in the air before bringing the same leg down onto the shoulder of Hanabi, making her cry out in pain before dropping to the ground.

He allowed them to collect themselves before walking over to them.

"Why do you always have to ruin our fun?" Hanabi grumbled while gently feeling the developing bruise on her right shoulder. "Sheesh! We were whooping your ass."

"Aww, don't be such a crybaby. You knew I had you from the beginning." He received some angry mutterings after this. "Now, are you going to let me heal the shoulder of yours of what?"

She begrudgingly allowed him to heal her shoulder. She couldn't help but admit that it always felt nice when he healed her.

"There, all better. How's it feel?" He took her sour look as the answer.

Wiping the sweat off with his towel, he turned to head inside the compound. He had always enjoyed sparing with the twins. They gave him a challenge in his normal sedated mode. Soon he might even have to start using ninjutsu, but maybe they could learn some as well.

"Naruto-kun, are you staying for dinner? Father would love to have you over again." Naruto thought on it. It would be nice to stay there and eat with them, almost like a family. He dismissed the thought quickly. It was bad enough talking to Hiashi, but eating with him was plain weird.

"No, I think I'll head home. I just bought some meat last week and I don't want it to go bad."

Hanabi snorted. _That's his excuse?_

The three of them knew about Hiashi pushing Naruto to become more friendly with them. They just assumed that it was because he saved them and held huge amounts of potential as a shinobi.

A guard halted them before Naruto left. "Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama, Hiashi- sama wishes to speak to Naruto-san before he leaves the compound."

The three shared a look. They could only wonder what this was all about.

--

**Main Head's Chambers**

Uzumaki Naruto. The boy was an enigma. He was living up to his name proudly and living up to his true heritage even more. There was no doubt in Hiashi's mind that he would be great one day.

He just needed to find a way to get into the boy's life, become someone he could turn to for help or personal questions. If he was anything like his father, or if he amounted to be anything like him, it was in the clan's best interest for him to look at them with favor.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in, Naruto." The boy entered and bowed down before him. He sat on his knees, resting on the heels of his feet, waiting for Hiashi to address him.

"Naruto, how are you doing? I noticed you were sparring with my daughters."

"I'm quite fine, Hiashi-sama, now that it's finished. Your daughters are very skilled. They would give anyone a hard time during battle."

He gave a slight chuckle. "You seem to be doing very well against them. In fact, you seem to be doing very well against everyone you come across." He was interested to see how the boy would retort to his blunt statement.

"No, I just have very good luck. I've practiced with them for a long time; I know their tendencies."

_Humble, a quality he surely got from his father._

"Yes, well, onto business: I wanted to ask you a question concerning my daughters."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama?"

"How far would you go to protect them?"

Naruto frowned. The question was very personal, and even more so, it was an imperative question that demanded a serious answer.

"I would do everything in my power to protect them."

"Even lay down your life? Would you be willing to die for them?"

Naruto's frown deepened. There was something behind this; it wasn't a random question. It held substance.

"What brought up this question, Hiashi-sama?"

There were a few moments of silence. "There will be a time, Naruto, when I will not be here, when I can't or won't even be able to protect my children. I would like to be able to leave this world knowing that they are safe. I know you would be able to do that for me."

To say that Naruto was surprised was an understatement. It was too much to handle at once.

"…I don't know what to say about this. It…I can't really say anything, to be honest."

"Don't worry, Naruto, I do not expect for you to give me an answer right now. I don't expect you to give me answer period. But I would hope that your actions will be proof enough."

"Hai, sir."

"I understand you are having dinner at home?" Naruto nodded. "Well then, I won't hold you up any longer. You may leave."

Naruto bowed before taking his leave, a bit stunned.

Hiashi closed his eyes. There, everything was on the table. He could only hope Naruto could help him.

--

**Unknown Location**

"What have you to report, Kabuto?"

"Nothing of consequence, Orochimaru-sama. The village has been quiet."

It had been a ritual for Kabuto, to give monthly reports to him. It had been very quiet ever since the Kumo incident. Orochimaru had been satisfied. A quiet village was something he could handle. If his old sensei was starting to change his way of thinking, his plans might go astray.

"Good, good, Kabuto." Shifting in his seat, he raised an eyebrow. "And what of the new talent in the village, anything that could prove interesting?"

He was always in need of some new ninja. He found plenty of them in his old village.

"Yes sir, there are quite a few, actually." Orochimaru's eyes gleamed in interest._ Kabuto has high standards. If he thinks there is more than one acceptable prospect, they must be good._

"Oh? Do tell me."

"There is a class coming up in a few years. It contains 8 clan heirs, a daughter of a council member, and lastly, Uzumaki Naruto."

Orochimaru had a full blown smile that made everyone present shiver. Ten children, that was a very high number._ All those talents… _His grin widened.

"What was sensei thinking, putting so many heirs in the same class? Does he not know that certain…hmm…_individuals_ would take interest? Tell me which ones stand out."

Kabuto adjusted his glasses. "The Hyuugas are among the best in the class. They both are the prime in taijutsu for their class. With their bloodline activated, not even the Uchiha can match them. The Uchiha is a seemingly genius in all the practical fields. He takes things in like a fish in water, and he is sure to match his brother with the right training. The rest of them show high amounts of potential as well. Nothing compared to those three, but they will all make spectacular shinobi."

Kabuto purposely failed to mention Naruto. While he did not really show too much affection for the boy, he didn't want him to fall into the hands of Orochimaru. If anyone were to get him, it would be Sasori. Besides, he knew that no matter who came after the blonde, Naruto would most likely never go down without a fight.

He hoped Orochimaru wouldn't pick up on the topic. He was lucky when he overlooked it.

"Hmm, the last Uchiha. His eyes would be perfect for me, don't you think, Kabuto?" He didn't wait for an answer. "And those Hyuuga, they will make fine bargaining chips for Cloud."

He was having too much fun with his musing, quickly dismissing Kabuto. He needed to put his thoughts in order. He signaled for the occupant in the shadows of the room, who spoke with a smirk in his voice.

"I have to get my hands on some of those children. They would be vital for my plans."

Orochimaru looked at the person before him. "Well, Mizuki, I think we have found some use for you."

They both gave a sinister smile. After all, evil never rested.

--

**Underground Location**

"The visitor has arrived, Danzo-sama," a masked ninja said and bowed before leaving. In his place, Naruto strolled in. For the second time today, he had been summoned to have a talk with someone. He, quite frankly, did not appreciate it.

_It's like I'm some sort of slave._

Regardless, he bowed before Danzo out of respect. "Danzo-sama, what can I do for you?"

He stared intently at the boy. He hated letting secrets out, especially one of this magnitude. But he needed the boy to know so he could prepare himself.

"Naruto…what would you do if I told you that you were going to die tomorrow?"

Naruto's head snapped up and his hand reflexively went to the sword settled on his back. The old man's chuckled, making him narrow his eyes. "What is the meaning of that question, Danzo?"

This brought another chuckle from the man. "Naruto, there is no need for you to draw a weapon. Your life is not in danger at all…for the time being." Seeing Naruto's hand loosen from the hilt of the sword, he continued. "But I need you to answer the question."

He paused for a moment to actually think about it. What _would_ he do? "I suppose I would tell everyone I love my feelings for them."

"Ah, but Naruto, you and I both know that you would never simply sit down and take such a pitiful death." The boy blushed at this. Danzo's tone took a serious turn, so much so that it startled the sun-kissed boy. "Naruto, in five years, someone will come for you and your friends. They will be stronger than you. If you were to fight them now, you would die. Do you understand me?"

His mind felt as though it were moving at a million miles per second. "W-what? Who's going to come? How do you know?"

In an instant, Naruto was on the ground, bleeding from a cut on his forehead. Before he could even think about what was happening, he was struck again and again before being thrown down to the ground like a piece of discarded trash.

He slowly lifted his head to look at his attacker, but all he saw was Danzo. He lowered his eyes.

"Boy, did you not hear me? Someone is going to come to kill you. Are you just going to sit there babbling?"

Naruto snapped his head towards his voice as if it were foreign. "I won't let that happen. I would protect my friends from those people."

"_I would do everything in my power to protect them."_

"_Even lay down your life? Would you be willing to die for them?"_

Danzo looked at the boy. Maybe he would serve a good purpose. He reached down and retrieved a single scroll, tossing it to the fallen boy.

"Prove it. I won't believe the words of some boy that can't even defend himself from a single opponent. Prove to me that you are worthy of being a ninja."

He looked at the boy and was surprised to see a hateful stare. "I won't act a certain way just to prove something to you. The same goes for anyone else. I don't give a damn about your expectations of me, nor anyone else's. I live this life for me, not anyone else."

Danzo smiled crudely. Oh yes, the boy would grow more than he could have ever hoped for.

--

**Five Years Later**

"Class, this will be your last month, here at the academy. It has been a pleasure to teach you all. I'm very proud of every one of you." Iruka looked at his students with a fatherly look in his eyes.

Everyone blushed a little at that. Well, except for Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and lastly, one Uzumaki Naruto.

He would be lying if he said that the boy didn't surprise him. After the initial year in the academy, he seemingly flew off the radar. He could barely get a hold of the boy. And when he did, it was when he had to purposely tell him to stay after school.

Standing just a little shorter than himself, Naruto was a few inches taller than the norm, but that wasn't uncommon amongst ninja, as Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke were up there with him.

Said blonde was drifting off to sleep during Iruka's speech. Donned in a tan t-shirt with orange flames licking the sleeves and the fire symbol in the center, he was quite sharp. His pants were loose and hanging down to his shins, and around his left ankle were bandages. Around his left arm, right underneath his elbow, was a metal band, with an identical one around his wrist. Completing the odd look, his left hand was covered by a fingerless glove.

All in all, he looked like a hippie. He at least had the decency to wear shoes, but Iruka still thought he was a closet hippie.

Naruto sneezed. _Who's talking about me?_ He lifted his head, hair falling down into his eyes until he brushed them away.

"Eh, Iruka-sensei, is class over?" He ducked from the flying eraser.

"Naruto! If you were paying attention, you would know that I just dismissed you." He turned around to scold the boy but found himself alone.

_Great, now I'm talking to myself._

--

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto sheathed his sword before propping it up against the wall. He sat down in the lotus position and, to the rest of the world, seemed to fall into a trance.

Ten minutes…twenty…half an hour…two hours passed. Naruto had yet to move a muscle.

Suddenly he opened his eyes, and gone were the mystic, deep pools of cerulean blue. In their place was an electric violet color that almost seemed to glow in the dark.

He stood up before walking over to the window and looking down at the village.

Tomorrow would be the day, he knew it.

He had prepared, trained, anticipated this day.

A grim smile took to his face as he looked to the new moon in the sky.

The night was always darkest before the dawn, but it would come.

**A/N**

Hey everyone, first off I would like to give my immense thanks to my new beta, mystical spirits, she helped edit this chapter and gave me some tips.

Next, thanks again for the review, I am closing in on a pairing that I want for Naruto but it won't be seen until probably much later.

Any suggestions please feel free to e-mail me or hit me up with a message. Remember to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any fashion.

Chapter 8: Plans into Place, the Time Has Come

--

**Naruto's Apartment **

Naruto took off his shirt, revealing a very finely-toned body that had years of work etched into it. He flared his chakra.

Two things happened. First, a complex seal came into view over his stomach. It was the _Shiki Fuujin no Jutsu_ (Dead Demon Imprisonment Technique), the seal his father designed to hold the demon within him.

The second occurrence was when another seal formed on his shoulder, but smaller, simpler. It was a simple kanji for "sword", and, like implied, it was here where he kept his blade. While plain in nature, with only a simple handle, it was something he never left without. He had trained with it ever since he could hold it. All he needed to do was focus some of his chakra into the seal, and his sword would appear. When he was done, he underwent the same process to return it to its resting place.

He learned a lot of seals from the scroll Danzo gave him. The single scroll contained information on sealing techniques and various jutsu; it even had some stuff on battle tactics and the history of other ninja countries.

He never did find out what was going to happen soon. Danzo never told him. In fact, that meeting had been the last time he saw the crippled old man. He tried to get a hold of him, but he seemed to have vanished into thin air, if he wasn't in a meeting with the Hokage.

But nevertheless, he was fairly sure he could handle anything that came his way. Besides, they had safety in the village. While he sometimes doubted the old man's reasoning, there was, without a doubt in his mind, that he would never allow any harm to come to his ninja.

Still, he carried most of his supplies on him, sealed away into scrolls and tucked safely in his pseudo-jounin flask jacket.

He heard a knock at his door. After sensing the chakra, he smiled.

"Mari-chan! Come in!" Mari had definitely grown over the years, becoming a beautiful young woman. She got the rank of jounin a year ago with a fellow female, Kurenai Yuhi. She practically glowed for a least a month. She had kicked up the missions she was doing, but she still found the time to visit Naruto every now and then.

"Naruto-kun, you ready to finally graduate?" She flopped down on his couch, smiling at him. She knew he was well beyond genin level. _To be quite honest, I don't even know the extent of his growth. _

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose." He set down a cup of tea for her. "I don't really see why people want to actually do stuff though. You should want to lay around and just relax."

She smirked at him. "Like you, Hippie?" He rolled his eyes at her nickname for him.

His laid back, almost uncaring nature earned him a reputation as a hippie. It was even worse when he accidentally walked around the entire village with leaves stuck in his hair.

Honestly, someone could have told him.

"Have you spoken to Hana-chan lately? I heard her mother was taking her on high missions so she could get that flask jacket of yours."

Mari shook her head and sipped her tea. "The last time I spoke to her was over a month ago. She seemed to be doing well." Naruto nodded. Mari hesitated. "Have you…spoken to Hanabi-sama lately?"

Naruto's eyes darkened. "No...?" He hadn't had a decent conversation with his former friend in almost two years.

They had a falling out in the past. It happened so fast, Naruto didn't even know what happened, but he still remembered that day.

"_Hanabi-chan, wait up!" Naruto called, chasing after her. She ran off right after school when he had purposely asked her to wait for him. "What's wrong, Hanabi-chan?" he asked, finally caught up with her. _

_She had her back turned to him. "What do you want?" He took a step back from the coldness in her voice. She had never spoken to him like that before. _

"_Hanabi, what's wrong? Did something happen at school?" He was genuinely concerned. He had never known the Hyuuga heiress to act this way. _

"_Why do you care? I thought you looked pretty chummy with your other friends over there." She didn't even disguise the venom in her voice. _

_He shot up. "You're getting angry because I was talking to some friends?! What's wrong with you?" _

_She flinched before turning around and continued running._

And that had been the last decent conversation between the two of them. He thought things would get better, but they didn't. In fact, they got a whole lot worse. She started hanging out with Sasuke, her mother died from a heart ailment, and her own relationship with Hinata was almost gone.

There was an awkward silence for a while, both caught up in their own thoughts. Mari suddenly looked at the clock. "Crap, sorry Naruto, I have to go. I'm suppose to meet Hiashi-sama for lunch."

He led her to the door before hugging her slightly. "Don't worry, Mari-chan, I'm sure everything will work out."

She smiled at his words before taking off to the rooftops.

Naruto gazed longingly after her before closing the door. He went back to room and double checked to make sure he had everything he needed.

He wouldn't be coming back to his apartment for a while. He quickly set off in the back alleys. While the rooftops were quicker, these were much stealthier, and stealth was exactly what he needed right now.

--

**Unknown Location**

A shadow flashed across the treetops. The unknown assailant went undetected and slipped past the border patrols, the chakra detecting devices, and even the animals couldn't find him.

The figure continued as fast as it could without using chakra, which, all things considered, was quite quick.

The ninja bore no distinct marking, no special clothing, just plain black armor with no headband. Their dark grey eyes continuously swept over the area, always alert.

_Soon, very soon. _A small smile came across the person's face as he took a step into Fire Country.

Kohona would rue this day.

--

**Uchiha Compound **

_Thwack!_

_Thwack!_

Two kunai found themselves embedded in a target dummy. One in the head, the other in the heart.

The owner yanked them free before slipping them back into his pouch. Uchiha Sasuke finished collecting the rest of his projectiles before heading back into his house.

He pondered on what to, now that he finished his training. _Maybe I'll go visit Hanabi. _

He smirked. He still remembered how he actually became…associates with his clan rival.

_Sasuke was seething at the very form of Naruto. He had the perfect form in everything: taijutsu, weapons, ninjutsu, hell, he was even good at the theory and history parts of the Academy. His fists clenched in anger. _

_He kept on trying to show up the blonde to prove that he was better. _I am better, _he thought. He must be using people to be this good. _

_Sasuke froze. Maybe that was it. If the blonde was using other people, perhaps he should invest in that tactic as well. But how could that get back at the Uzumaki?_

They would have to be close to him. Hold some sort of regard of his. _The only people he could think of were the Hyuuga twins and that fangirl, Ino. If the blond girl had been the bimbo she was a few years ago, he could have used her._

_But no, she just had to start being productive. Add to the fact that she and the twin – _Hanabi I think –_ had been all over him, it just further enlarged his ego._

_Sasuke's eyes snapped to the girls. _That's it!

_Maybe he could put them against each other and have Naruto forced to choose a side. He smirked. It was perfect. All he had to do now was look for the right chance to initiate it and plant seeds in their minds. _

_But he could wait. Patience was a shinobi virtue; an Uchiha would have to have it in spades._

The memory in mind, Sasuke cleaned up before walking out of his compound. He passed many shops on his way over to her clan district. Many of the shop owners smiled at him on the way. He gave them a small nod or an occasional smile.

Apparently, indulging in the dreams of some of these civilians had its own uses. He could get a few things here and there, nothing too special, but they told him things, whispered him things. They told him about silly gossip, the latest problems in politics, and the jackpot: things going on in Hokage meetings. The common civilians didn't have any clue about them, but the workers, the secretaries, the cleaning staff had very good eyes and ears.

He found out a lot, about how the Hokage was pressured, and even how much the village needed a strong wave of shinobi.

It would be very fortunate and lucky if a skilled ninja came up in the ranks, and an even worse thing for someone who refused to join the ranks as early as possible. Such a thing could be considered treason.

He cut off his thoughts as he came in front of the Hyuuga compound's front gates. He took no notice of the glares the guards were shooting him, nor did he care.

"I am here to see Hanabi-chan." He added the suffix to annoy them. "Could one of you get her?"

No matter how close he got to her, he was never allowed on the grounds. By word of Hiashi, he could never step foot on their territory without severe punishment.

"I do think she is busy at the moment, Uchiha," the guard spat out the very name. "Maybe some other time."

Sasuke was about to retort before he shut his mouth and smirked.

The guards looked a little confused, but then they heard the voice behind them. "Really? I was under the understanding that I was free for the rest of the evening."

They turned around to see Hanabi standing there with a cold, calculating look on her face. She changed a lot since she stopped hanging out with Naruto. She became colder, cut off from the rest of the village, and even colder towards her sister.

She walked past the guards before taking Sasuke's hand. "Come on, Sasuke. And I will deal with you two later." Her glare gave them an idea of what could come next. They shivered before resuming their duties.

--

Sasuke and Hanabi spent the day walking around the village. To Sasuke, it was another chance to let the people see him with someone else. Apparently there were people who thought him to be non-social and the next mass-murderer, but his eyes darkened at the very thought of being compared to Itachi.

He had to try and change those views.

Hanabi thought they were simply moving forward in their relationship. She never would have thought that she would be walking around with the last Uchiha, but things changed when her eyes had been opened and she stopped being played as a fool.

_Hanabi was dying to get out of class. She and Naruto were supposed to stop by a new sushi shop that opened on the other side of town. Hinata was asking Iruka extra credit questions, and that mint Ino was stuck at her parents' shop._

_She and Naruto would be all alone. She had been trying to get some alone time so Naruto might start to return her feelings. She at least wanted to get a long hug from him._

_The bell rang and she smiled, collecting her books and starting to walk toward the boys, who were finishing up some sparring. She was slowly approaching the group when she saw some other girl there as well. She frowned a little. The girl was in the grade below them. What was she doing with Naruto?_

_She crept a little closer to try to hear what they were saying. _

"… _Please, Naruto? I really need some help with my throwing. Iruka says that you're the best in the class." The girl had a pleading look on her face._

_Hanabi frowned. She was certain Naruto wouldn't blow her off for some little girl like that. _

_Naruto shifted his feet uncomfortably. "Listen, I'm supposed to be meeting a friend for some lunch. Can we do this tomorrow or something?" She grinned triumphantly. Naruto always pulled through. _

"_Please? I might not pass tomorrow's test!" She was almost in tears by now. _

_Hanabi's heart dropped at his next words. "I'll have to think about it. Let me ask my friend." _

_Hanabi couldn't even believe he was giving this a second thought. He should put her before some little girl!_

_She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Naruto talking to her. "Hanabi-chan, Katrina here needs some help with her throwing. Can I help her for a few minutes before we go?" _

_Naruto didn't even have time to react to her explosion. _

"_What?! Naruto, I thought we were going to that sushi shop?" She sounded a little betrayed. The confusion pasted on his face wasn't making things any better. _

"_W-what? Hanabi-chan, I just need to help her for a few minutes. We'll still be able to go out." She didn't even believe him._

"_Naruto," she glared at 'Katrina' before continuing, "come on, let's go to the shop." She grabbed his arm and started to walk away before realizing that Naruto was standing still. He had a small frown on his face and seemed frozen in his spot. _

"_Naruto, aren't you coming?" His eyes held a little disappointment._

"_Hanabi-chan, she needs help. I'm going to give it to her." His voice didn't hold any doubts. _

_Hanabi's eyes were wide with disbelief. _He's leaving me for a girl?

_She couldn't even believe it. She snapped her mouth closed before turning around and storming off without another word._

_Naruto was confused as to why she was walking off. He shook his head and just decided to let her cool off for a bit. He focused on helping the girl. _

_Hanabi never saw Naruto's sad face; their relationship never recovered . _

_Naruto never saw her betrayed look; they never were close again._

_They never saw Uchiha Sasuke give the little girl a wad of bills; they would never know they were played by a true ninja._

A few days after that, Sasuke accidentally bumped into her. They started to talk, and through Hanabi's anger at Naruto, a friendship blossomed. And through a lie, a sinner would become a saint, a saint a sinner, and the world would sit back to see what happened.

_--_

**Mizuki's Apartment **

Mizuki sat down while waiting for his partner to arrive. He had spent years planning this mission. The training he had done was extreme, the information he had bloodied his hands with, the sacrifices he had made…

All of it was going to be worth it.

He had to, along with his partner, collect the 'treasures' their master wanted. Namely, the heirs of the shinobi clans in the Leaf village. At first, Mizuki thought it would be easy, but as the details of it were brought forward, the patrols they had to bypass, the alarms they had to avoid setting off, even things as small as the time when they would all be there, they all gave him second thoughts.

But the rewards would make him richer than any other. The Hyuugas would fetch for a great amount in Kumo, and the rest of them could go into any country who might need a bloodline limit. But one in particular was special. Uzumaki Naruto, he had the potential to become the biggest cash cow ever. The demon holder would be the greatest seller.

But for some reason, Orochimaru thought for certain that Iwa would pay almost any amount of money for them. Mizuki had his doubts, but he trusted Orochimaru, at least until he got his money.

He snapped out of his greedy thoughts when the doorbell rang. Getting up with a kunai behind his back, he slowly approached the door. He opened it to find a shadowed figure waiting for him.

"A snake in tall grass will make trouble."

"Poison will slowly kill all enemies."

The figure brushed past Mizuki and walked straight into the kitchen before pouring a drink.

Mizuki glared at the figure. _She's always drinking and eating my food. _He shut the door, making sure that no one, save her, entered.

"Any problems?" Mizuki was just asking for show. He knew nothing probably happened, otherwise she would have said something.

"No, the outlines for their patrols were perfect. They didn't detect me at all." She took a long sip from the glass of sake.

Mizuki nodded before pouring himself a glass. He had to make sure they didn't drink too much.

"Has Kabuto given you any other intel? The bookworm is always finding some new things." _The damn rat. _She grimaced at the very name of the spy.

The medic nin and herself had a very long history, neither one of them liking each other from day one. It was pretty ironic, if she thought about it.

"No," she paused, glass halfway to her mouth. "In fact, I haven't heard anything from him in the past few months." She noticed the man's worried look. She couldn't really blame him. Kabuto was always giving updates.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's probably just laying low so there's no suspicion if he's snooping around," she said, trying to elevate his worries.

The man visibly slouched back into the couch. "I'm going to be glad when this is all over. The damn stress will be the death of me."

They both chucked at that. "Well, don't be concerned about that. All we have to do is worry about getting out of the country, and then we're home free. The biggest problem we got is the rest of the instructors at the school."

Mizuki laughed at the very thought of them even stopping them. "Hey, you never know. Maybe one of those kids will put up a fight. The Uchiha might activate his bloodline."

They shared a look before bursting out laughing. A bunch of little kids stopping them? They must have really been tipsy. Right?

--

**Training Ground 9**

Naruto sat with his legs folded in the middle of the grassy plain. He was focusing on what he would have to do. He wasn't sure how many people would be coming, when they would be coming, how they would be able to do it, but he knew that it was here.

Any doubts had been replaced by the anger of someone actually coming into the village to hurt his friends.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he began to feel the energy within him.

"**Whelp, you actually think sitting here will help your friends?" **The dark bubbling voice in his head interjected into his thoughts.

Naruto continued to try to find his focus. **"Don't ignore me, brat. You must really want your friends to die if this is all your going to do."**

Naruto snapped his eyes open, the purple color blazing in annoyance. _What the hell do you want, fox?_

"**I want to be rid of this prison, but we both know that won't happen, so I will settle for annoying you." **The voice chuckled darkly at the boy's face.

_Dammit, leave me alone. If anyone should be helping me, it's you. If I die, so do you. "Most powerful being ever", my ass. _

A sharp pain bolted in his head. **"Boy, must I remind you that I do hold power here? You had best respect that, or when you're fighting, you might run into…difficulties." **

The blond boy didn't give any response.

The two held no love for each other. The fox spent every moment trying to get the blonde to use his powers, but it was to no avail, of course. Despite that, he took pleasure in the boy's reactions.

"**Five enemies, three frontal-assault types, one long-range, the last unknown. They ambush you in the forest, and you have only your sword and chakra. You are ten miles away from the village. What do you?"**

Naruto thought for a moment. _What are their skills?_

The two continued with scenarios. It gave the fox a closer look into Naruto's thinking mind, and it gave Naruto a chance to advance his tactical thinking.

They were so engrossed in their talk, they did not realize morning had come already. Naruto stood up, stretching to get the pops out. He took off to get a bite to eat before heading to school.

If anything were to happen, it would be there. That was the only place where they were all together.

"**Oi, kid, try not to get your dumb ass killed."**

The boy could only smirk at the very thought. The demon almost sounded like he cared. Naruto winced at the throbbing pain in his head.

--

Danzo calmly took a sip of his tea. Today was the day.

_If the boy has grown, we will see today. _He truthfully wished he could be there to see the fireworks, but the risk was too great. He couldn't even risk sending one of his agents to the school, for fear that someone would associate him with the transpiring events.

He looked down at his watch before getting up to meet the Hokage.

It was a council meeting today. All the clan heads would be there, important civilian heads as well, but most importantly, today was a day in which most of the village's ninja were on missions.

It was a surprise that so many missions had come in at once. It was almost too perfect.

He sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N **

Hey guys. Any thoughts on who the woman is? Cookie for anyone who can guess. But anyways...

Next Chapter big fight scene, and probably the teams will be revealed as well.

As usual please review for your thoughts. Also there are some links on my profile that show you some things of what I want the story to look like, let me know if they fit.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto in any way.

Chapter 9- Battle

Song- Till the Day I Die

**Leaf Village, Clan District **

Naruto was finishing up at the little shop that he was at when he looked at his watch. 7:30. Plenty of time to stop by Shikamaru's house so they could walk together.

He quickly paid is bill before setting off. His thoughts turned to himself. _Should I tell the Hokage?_

He had been contemplating on whether or not to tell anyone, but he figured that there was a reason why they would be choosing this day and probably the Hokage would not be able to raise any preemptive forces. There was also the problem that they could delay it, this way he knew what day it was happening on so he was a step ahead.

But there was a part of Naruto, a darker part of him, that wanted to have this chance to himself, to be able to test his skills against those of seasonal trained ninja. To put all of his training to use. A way to measure his strength.

"Oi Uzumaki." Naruto looked up in surprise at who called him, it was Sasuke Uchiha. He grimaced, he didn't have time nor the patience to deal with the brooding mess of an Uchiha.

"What do you want Uchiha?" He decided that it couldn't be that bad, but he still kept on the heels of his toes just in case he tried to pull something.

"I was just wondering if you were ready to lose first place to me again." The Uchiha held a cocky sneer on his face.

Naruto just rolled his eyes, the past two years Naruto's teachers had become exceedingly difficult to tolerate. They purposely bumped his grades down to make the Uchiha look good, never by much, that's why he was in first place and Naruto was in second.

With the final test being today it was assured that Sasuke would win. Naruto inwardly snorted _As if I really care. _

But what did worry him was that he had a feeling that Sasuke knew all this, that might lead to unpleasant questions.

"Hey are you listening to me?" Sasuke's voice clearly showed his annoyance.

"Listen Sasuke you can have that title for all I care, it will do you no justice out in the field."

"Says the loser in second place." Naruto frowned, Sasuke was never this talkative.

"Sasuke I, unlike you, have some people to met so why don't you run off before your fan club comes around for you."

Naruto expected him to bristle at the jab but was surprised when he just grinned. "Ah Naruto you're meeting up with people? Funny I was just about to visit a friend of mine, I believe you know her." Sasuke's grin widened, "You two were old friends once I think."

Naruto snapped his head at Sasuke, he hit the sore topic right on the head, but he continued before Naruto could say anything. "But look at the time, I really must go. Say hi to your friends for me."

Sasuke walked past Naruto but left a few more words. "I'll be sure to tell Hanabi-chan you said hi."

Naruto relaxed as he felt Sasuke walking away.

"Demon."

Naruto had a kunai in his hand instantly. The word didn't disturb him, it was the person who said it.

_That voice. _

--

**Hokage's Tower, Hokage's Room**

A deep, rich aroma filled the room. Sarutobi took another puff of his lit pipe. Before biting down on the tip.

He had to say that he was quite happy with himself, well more importantly, happy with Naruto. The boy showed his promise in the field and was in second place behind the Uchiha.

Quite worthy of praise. But it was also quite worthy of another type of attention. The council.

He grimaced slightly. He was almost certain that they would be brining the issue up in their meeting today. The demon container's strength and power were always an interesting point to them; they saw fit to bring it u each time.

But he felt very confident that he could handle them. Naruto kept on the down low for the most part, he made friends with several clan heirs, overall the boy had done well for himself.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in." Sarutobi breathed in the smoke.

The door opened "Hokage-sama."

The aged man grimaced, "Come, sit."

--

**Mizuki's Apartment **

"So are you absolutely sure that you're ready for this?" Mizuki rolled his eyes before strapping a long sword with a fancy hilt onto his back.

"Of course I'm ready. There is nothing to be worried about as long as you do your job and take care of the security okay."

Mizuki finished with all of his prepping. He had everything that he needed. His apartment was cleaned out, nothing else remained in the building.

He looked around before settling his eyes on his counterpart. "Now the question is are you ready?"

Karin nodded. "The seals are all working to the max. As soon as they are activated no one in the area of its range will be able to use and sort of ninjutsu or genjutsu." Mizuki nodded, that was vital.

Even though he as sure none of the brats could actually take him, it was the fact that there might be some who could use a technique or two to signal for help. He couldn't have that.

"The body suit that you are wearing will prevent any sort of chakra enhanced attacks to affect you, as well as no type of poisons to affect to by touch."

_That will take care of the Hyuugas and their Gentle Fist. Orochimaru-sama truly is a genius to think of all of these things._

He took one last inspecting look at the apartment before turning to the woman, "Don't be seen.

"Don't be caught."

Lifting up the window he partial climbed out, "And please, for Kami's sake; don't over think anything."

With that he left. Karin looked sourly at where he once was.

_What's the worst that could happen? _

And she was off.

--

**Kohona's Shinobi Academy **

"Alright everybody settle down." Iruka stood in front of his students. HE was proud. They had finished everything. Now they had their eyes set on the future.

He gazed down at the tests in his hands. They had already taken the final exams and he knew that the battle for first place would be a close one.

He sighed before turning to Mizuki. His partner had worn a strange bodysuit to class.

Iruka shrugged, probably some new inventory he was testing out. "Hey can you take these to the teacher's lounge, I'll keep an eye on the kids."

Mizuki nodded before taking the papers. _Karin needs to hurry up with the barrier._

When he was out of the class Ino interrupted his thoughts, "Sensei when will we find out who our sensei will be?"

"Your teams along with your sensei will be announced the day after tomorrow. You have the day off to relax and take your official ninja photo.

"Any other questions?"

Sasuke wondered how exactly the teams would be determined. _Being on Uzumaki's team would prove useful. _

Before hec ould express his own question the lights went out.

Immediately there was chatter before Iruka silenced them.

"Quiet, its probably just a power shortage." On the inside he was frowning. _There's almost never a power shortage._

He didn't notice Naruto tensing in the back of the room.

He opened his mouth to order them to line up when he felt a stinging sensation in his chest.

Blood chocked out of his mouth before he slowly crumpled forward, revealing the silver-haired Mizuki.

Immediately there was uproar, several students froze in shock but there were others more prepared.

Sasuke automatically reached for the kunai at his side, Hinata and Hanabi leapt up to slid into their clan stances, even Shikamaru started to form handseals.

They were all froze by the unimaginable wave of killing intent that Mizuki was drowning them in.

"Now now kiddies. Lets not do anything that you might regret." HE had a sinister grin on his face. The kids were froze, even that Uchiha brat couldn't move.

_Gotta get the more dangerous ones out first. _

"Hyuugas, Uchiha don't you dare make a move." He stalked forward to their frozen bodies.

Sasuke couldn't believe this was happening, he was being frozen in fright by mere KI. _Snap out of it!_

Before he could even fathom it, he was dropping to the ground, eyes closed, drifting into sleep. _Not like this…_

Mizuki looked at his handy work, the poison Karin gave him held true. These brats would be out for at least 12 hours.

_Now for Uzumaki. _

He looked around. His eyes widen.

"Where is Uzumaki Naruto!"

He barely had time to roll out of the way as a kunai came flying into view. Another one came from the left but he managed to catch it.

He looked at it. And he saw the tag attached to it

_Oh fuck. _

He was blasted back through the walls.

Naruto quickly came into view. "We got some trouble."

--

**Hokage's Tower **

Sarutobi rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

The meeting had been going on for hours now and as far as he was concerned, nothing had been accomplished.

So far they went from the state of the public buildings, to the need of more ninja, to the status of Sasuke Uchiha .

"For the last time we cannot promote him any higher than what he deserves, it is unfair to his classmates as well as the rest of the shinobi population."

They had been aggressive for his promotion for a while, ever since they found out that Uzumaki Naruto could graduate whenever he wanted.

He was interrupted by a messenger.

He stared at the man with a blank look before accepting the piece of paper.

Whatever it was important for them to intrude on a meeting like this.

Unfolding the paper his eyes widen as he quickly read through it twice.

The rest of the room's occupants looked in alarm.

"Go now!"

Out of the shadows 10 figures leapt out, hading straight for the school.

--

**Back at the Academy **

Naruto was quickly running through the hallways swearing. He had already "powered up" as he called it. Ready for anything.

The traitor had sealed off all the exits so well that not even Naruto could do anything to them.

They had to resort to an ld escape route that Kiba had told him about.

"Kiba, you are absolutely sure that this leads out of the building?" Naruto really hoped the mutt wasn't playing any games.

"Of course, how else do you think I skip school even when I am in the building?" Kiba panted out, Naruto was moving them at a fast pace and he had been stuck with carrying the Uchiha.

Naruto took little notice to Kiba's pains as he was already working his mind on the situation. He had already patched Iruka up so he would be fine.

But the fact that Naruto not only had to deal with a full experience chunin, while trying to get everyone out of here safe was more than a little daunting.

Naruto eyes widen before picking the pace up.

"Mizuki is coming."

No one complained at the speed, in fact they were all on his heels.

He would have finished the rat off but he wasn't sure how many other people were here, he needed to get his friends out first.

He skidded to a halt. Kiba placed Sasuke down before unveiling a trap door.

While the students started jumping in the hatch Naruto turned to Kiba.

"Listen Kia, you have to get them out of here. Where down it lead you to?"

"To the alley behind the Hokage Tower. Wait aren't you coming with us?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, he is way to close. I need to stay to slow him down."

Kiba looked like he was going to protest but Naruto's finger pointing at a poster halted him

_**Any Means Necessary**_

Kiba swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding. Everyone else was already down. He picked up the Uchiha before going to jump.

Kiba hesitated, "Don't die."

Naruto smiled bitterly, "Way to be cliché." Before slamming the door down and sealing it.

"Why isn't Naruto coming with us?" A lot of his classmates were looking at him with fear in their eyes.

He lowered his eyes unable to answer them.

"Because he is doing his job." The strong voice surprisingly came from Shikamaru. "Now lets go."

--

The Hokage was at a loss at what to do, his men said that there was no way to break down the barrier that bound the school. All they could do was watch and hope that something good happened.

He looked down at the boy Kiba. IF what he said was true Naruto was in there with a trained killer, and had no way of escaping. He suddenly caught some movement out of the corner of his eyes.

Naruto had run out into the open field. Had the Hokage not been o worried about his well being he would have questioned Naruto's appearance.

His hart stopped when he saw Mizuki trail right behind the boy. He saw Naruto turn to face him before taking a sword out. Mizuki did the same.

There were a few words muttered between the two, he couldn't catch them exactly.

Then the fight began.

--

They stood across from each other, trapped inside the barrier. There would be no running, no escape.

One of them would die.

Naruto raised his sword in defense as Mizuki charged straight for him. He rammed the blade upward trying to break Naruto's guard just barely missing the blonde's throat.

Naruto swore as he back peddled to avoid the fast strikes that were coming in on him. Mizuki kept up the barrage trying to land a hit, his frustration wore in when he left himself open. Naruto took it swiftly, adding his own attacks into the mix. Striking at Mizuki's body he tried to force an opening.

Mizuki grabbed the sword that was in a downward slash before bringing his own sword across Naruto's chest before following up with a kick to further deepen said wound.

Naruto back flipped to try and regain his footing but his traitor sensei was on him in an instant. Bringing his blade up Naruto tried his best to deflect the attacks that were becoming more and more quicker and more deadly. He leapt over a swift kick before trying to counter but once again found himself on the defensive side of things.

_Damint. _There was no doubt, Mizuki knew his way around a sword. Naruto knew that he had the speed and strength to keep up with the older ninja, but the experience level that the silver haired ninja held was far beyond what Naruto could compete with.

He dodged another attack barely with room to roll out of the way. He thrust his sword at Mizuki's head but the man just raised his own to block. He used the guard to trap Naruto's sword. Naruto's eyes widen as he tried to free it but a kick to his midsection sent him tumbling into the grass.

Naruto had an idea. Instead of charging back at Mizuki or defending, he ran backward towards the tree that stood alone. He looked back and saw his teacher following. Running up before planting his foot down hard and back flipping back he had Mizuki's back open.

He brought down his sword with as much force as he could possibly muster, and with his transformed body he was able to cut down Mizuki's defense. Literally.

They both stood for a moment with wide eyes as Mizuki's sword was in two pieces on the ground, leaving him with only the handle.

Both snapped out of it. Naruto lunged to finish him off but Mizuki dipped under his arm and started running straight for the weapons rack that lay on the other side of the field.

Naruto was about to pursue him when a symbol on the hilt of the sword glared at him. It was a seal for bonding. Naruto put that thought away for later before looking over to see Mizuki standing with a bo staff between his hands, flourishing it with style.

Naruto charged at him with the mindset that he couldn't be as good with a substitute weapon as he was with his original.

He was right.

Mizuki tried to resume his offensive attack but it was quite apparent that even thought he was good with the staff, he was no master. And certainly not good enough to match Naruto's sword skills. Every attack he would send, Naruto just batted to the side, not even having to dodge most of them Naruto let a small smile grace his face.

Mizuki seeing the grin, doubled his efforts but they were in vain, he frustration was beginning to set in.

_Damn. This kid is really giving me some trouble. _

He brought the staff down hard but Naruto just side stepped it as it went crashing into the ground. Mizuki stumbled back as Naruto delivered a strike to his flank. The cut wasn't bad, but nevertheless it was a hit.

Naruto continued with his venue attacking where he could but he tried to tire the older man out. Mizuki came with his own hit as he butted Naruto's face with the end of the staff. He grinned viscously before going in for the kill but was halted when the staff didn't move.

Naruto had an iron grip on it. Mizuki could do nothing as Naruto swung his blade down effectively chopping the man's second weapon in half. For the second time in the fight.

He could do nothing as he saw the blonde's fist head straight for his face.

_CRUNCH _

He skidded back, nose broken, blood flowing freely. He looked up and saw Naruto with the sword in his hands.

His face, unforgiving.

His hand, steady.

His eyes, cold.

Mizuki knew no more.

--

_**Two Days Later **_

The Hokage stood in the room, looking at the two men before him. He had a very tough time trying to come to this means but he thought that this would be the best course to go by.

Both were competent in their each field. They both had un-yielding loyalty to him and the village.

But most importantly, they both could give something that Naruto could never achieve with a typical genin team.

"So do the two of you understand what you will be doing?"

The two looked at each other before the shorted one replied. "Yes Hokage-sama, we understand."

Sensing a question he gave the man a nod.

"But you have to understand our, confusion. I do not think there has ever been anything like this in the Leaf Village's history." The man sounded at a loss.

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, it is indeed very unorthodox, but it must be done.

"The two of you, have skills that are unrivaled by anyone in the village, maybe even in all the shinobi nations."

The two blushed at that.

"Naruto will need both of those things very much if e is to for the great things that I have in store for him. It is the utmost that this happen."

"Hai Hokage-sama." They bowed deeply.

"Now that we have that straightened out is there anything else that you wanted to inquire about? Feel free to speak freely." He lit up his pipe.

"Well there is the matter as to does the boy know about us?"

He exhaled deeply, "Not yet, that is why we are here. To inform him of the new arrangements. I do not expect to hear any complainants from the boy, many would kill for this type of opportunity."

It was true, to be taught by two senesis. Very nice deal indeed.

"Another thing." The man that had remained quiet for most of the talk steeped forward, "Does he know about his heritage?"

Sarutobi bit down hard on his pipe. "No he does not, nor does he need to know at the time being."

Before either of them could say anything else, the man of the hour walked in the door.

Naruto looked at the room's occupants before settling on his Hokage. "What does you need of me"

Sarutobi sighed, this was going to be difficult.

**A/N **

Yo sorry about the wait for this one, had some stuff in my personal life going on. Plus the fight scene was difficult to write.

Um my beta didn't send me back any chapter or anything and its been a while so I posted this up, sorry if its lacking.

Let me know how you like it. Please for the love of God review, I got like 5 of them?!? Thanks to those that did.

Um, I try to respond to like most of my reviews, but like… do you guys know that you have an inbox? Cuz I haven't gotten that many back =( so um yeah, check that out will you.

Yo shout out to **everything but nothing **she helped me settle on some loose pairings.

Anyways, let me know how you like it. You see that button down there that says review, yeah you know you want to go ahead and click on it ;)

Till next time, Peace.


End file.
